Glee Season 3
by fonduefor2
Summary: Glee Season 3 how we would like it! If you are a fan of tribute episodes, great music, and new characters then this is the fanfic for you. A lot of Klaine, Chang-Chang, and Santana.
1. New Kid

**Hello there. Thank you for choosing this fanfiction. **

**This is a joint account. To keep our identity private we will be using code names that have our favorite Glee characters last name. So the authors for this fanfiction are GleekAnderson and GleekPierceLopez. GleekAnderson writes most episodes. If GleekPierceLopez is the author then we will let you know. She is also writing our two original songs for Nationals. A special thanks to GleekSylvester who did the editing for all our chapters. **

**This fanfiction is how we would like Glee Season 3 to go. We are not using clips from any of the promos or any spoilers. This is all our imagination. We will be updating every week on Mondays. We started this week so that we are always one week ahead of actual Glee. Just one note on the fanfiction: if the words are in italic it means it's a characters interior monologue. There will be some real fun tribute episodes in the second half of the season! We are also introducing 6 new characters. We do not own Glee or any of these songs. **

**We hope that you enjoy this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>An old blue car pulled into the Mckinley high school parking lot. Will Schuester smiled and waved at some passing students that he had in Spanish class. He found his regular parking spot and parked. His license plate read GLEE. As he exit his car, he found that he was surrounded by a large group of people. He smiled as he recognized his family. He laughed as the Glee Club pulled him into a large group hug. There were many calls of "welcome back" from the group of students. They were all there, every one of his favorite students. Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson held hands, as did Mike Chang and Tina Cohen Chang. Brittany S. Pierce pushed the wheel chair that held Artie Abrams. Noah "Puck" Puckerman stood alone. Lauren Zizes was absent because she had transferred at the last minute. No one knew why and was unable to contact her. Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans stood close but not touching. Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez were in conversation with Kurt Hummel who held a motorcycle helmet. Will took in the sight and knew that this year would be interesting to say the least. And he was confident that they would win Nationals.<p>

- "Who's ready for Nationals 2012?" exclaimed Will. The entire Glee Club roared in approval.

* * *

><p>Will walked through the hallways of Mckinley with an animated smile on his face. He passed football coach Shannon Beiste and they high fived.<p>

"Welcome back cowboy!" exclaimed Coach Beiste. They both laughed at the private joke as memories of a drunken Will in a cowboy hat came back to them. Will continued his walk to his office. He greeted Brad the piano man and entered his office beside the Glee room. He turned on the light and stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting in his chair, her legs up on the table was Terri Schuester. His ex-wife looked over and smiled at him.

- "Hello Will" she said briskly standing up. Will took in her appearance. She was wearing a black suit and her blond hair was tied back in a tight painful looking bun. This look was so unlike Terri that Will took a double take. He then realized that Terri had spoken to him and as waiting for an answer.

"Terri what-" started Will but he was cut off.

"I will ask that even though you are my ex husband that you address me like the other teachers. I will be addressed as Principal Delmonica." she said. Will noticed that she had returned to her maiden name. But the full gravity of the title struck him and his eyes widened. "Yes Will, I am the new Principal of Mckinley High."

"What happened to Figgins?" Will raised the obvious question.

"He retired." she said plainly. "Well, Will let's have a little chat." she sat back down in his seat and motioned him to sit opposite her. He took a seat. She pulled out a folder. "I have done a checkup on all the staff at Mckinley. Your teaching file is superb. Many students love you and the faculty thinks that you are a prime educator. But there is one flaw. Glee Club! I noticed in your files that you have failed to place at Regionals two years ago and then again at Nationals last year. The club has not succeeded in bringing honor to Mckinley." Will knew where this conversation was going. He clenched his fists under the table. How dare she come back when everything was working out well, how dare she when the Glee Club was at the top and things were finally working out between him and Emma. How dare she! But Will being the calm human being that he was, answered in the most civil way he could.

"Please Ter- Principal Delmonica," he said wincing at the title. "I do realize these things. My Glee Club has had many issues in the past. It hasn't been easy. But this year I am positive that we will win. The kids now have at least two years of experience. You can't take that away from them. I've seen them grow into strong independent young adults. And for some, this is their final year! Please don't punish them for past misdeeds," he finished with pleading in his tone.

- "Oh no, I have no intention of punishing the students." she said. Will let out a sigh of relief. "But if your Glee Club does not place at nationals, you, Will, will be fired." She said with fire in her eyes. She smirked as Will's eyes widened. She got up grabbing her files and her bag and walked to the door. She turned around. "Nice talking to you Will." she said before turning around and walking away. Watching her leave, Will put his head in his hands in frustration.

* * *

><p>Sign-up sheets for various clubs lined the school bulletin board. A group of students were huddled around, signing up for various sports, clubs, and activities. A small girl, no older than 14, squeezed her way to the front. She walked up to the sheet placed in the middle with wide eyes. Picking up the pencil, she signed her name. The dark haired girl produced a set of Gold Star stickers and placed one beside her name. She noticed that the first name on the list had done the same. A girl named Rachel Berry. The little girl ran off, with thoughts clouding her mind. Next, a smartly dressed boy walked up to where the girl had just been. He examined the sheet. Two identical looking girls slipped in behind him. They could only be siblings. They each took it in turn to sign their names. One of the girls moves to sign her name for the Cheerios as the boy signed up for the academic club. The third girl stood waiting patiently. When they were finished they left together. The bell for first period rang. The crowd dispersed. When the crowd thinned a couple hand in hand walked up straight to the Glee sign up sheet. The girl, a short blond, wrote down both their names as the taller boy watched over her. They walked away holding hands leaving the full Glee Club sign up sheet behind them.<p>

Rachel Berry sat on the bleachers of the football field. She watched as her boyfriend Finn Hudson warmed up with the other guys. When he spotted her, he waved. She waved back grinning. She had a boyfriend that she loved, she was a senior, and she was sure that they would take Nationals. Life couldn't be better for Rachel Berry.

"I'm usually never up here." said a female voice behind her. Rachel turned around to see Quinn Fabray sitting a couple bleachers behind her. Quinn smiled at her. "I'm not here to pester you."

"Then why are you here? You've never been my friend and you have stolen the only man that I truly love on multiple occasions. So tell me Quinn, why are you here?" demanded Rachel.

"I'm okay with you and Finn." declared Quinn. Rachel looked up surprised. "You are both so happy together and it's obvious that he truly loves you. Him risking Nationals for it proved that to me. I don't want to get between that." she said looking past Rachel. "You think I'm a selfish, jealous, bitch. But I really do care." Rachel looked up and smiled. Quinn got up to leave.

- "Quinn," said Rachel stopping her. She turned around. "Thank you. I hope that this year we can get along." Quinn just smiled and nodded. She walked away. Rachel turned back to the tryouts, a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel opened his locker. He returned his books to their position and grabbed his bag, ready to go home. The first day back was satisfying. He had missed his friends over the summer. He looked up at the pictures on his locker door. Blaine's school picture was now joined by a picture of them at prom and one of them from their summer. Kurt and Blaine had spent every minute of summer together. Kurt smiled at the fond memories. Despite it being only the first day of school, he really missed Blaine. He didn't know how he could go a year like this. He snapped out of his dreaming when his phone alerted him of a message. He closed his locker and opened the text.<p>

Finn

Hey Bro! I forgot my sneakers in the locker room could you please go get them? Thanks Bro!

Kurt rolled his eyes at his stepbrother's forgetfulness. He put his phone away and walked to the locker room. He crinkled his nose as the smell of dirty socks and teenage boys reached him. He found the sneakers and turned around to realize that he was in the same spot that Karofsky had kissed him last year. Cringing, he made his way to leave but was stopped in his tracks when he heard singing. It was coming from deeper within the changing room. The singing was phenomenal and oddly familiar. He stepped closer. Kurt registered the sound of water and realized that whoever it was was singing in the shower. Classy. He turned the corner and stopped in his tracks. Standing in the shower, singing into a shampoo bottle was his boyfriend Blaine Anderson.

I'll see my friends gonna laugh till we cry

Take my firebolt gonna take to the sky.

No way this year anyone gonna die

And its gonna be totally awesome.

I'll cast some spells with the flick of my wand.

Defeat the dark arts

Yeah Bring it On!

Kurt didn't catch the rest cause he was laughing so hard at his boyfriend's nerdiness. He made his way back to the entrance and searched for Blaine's locker. Finding it, he leaned against it. A small smile crept on his lips at the though of Blaine's reaction while the other part of his brain was whizzing with love. Blaine had come for him. He had left the glory of Dalton to be with him. Kurt's smile grew larger. Finally, the sounds of water stopped and Kurt held his breath. Sound of footsteps approached. Suddenly Blaine rounded the corner shirtless and wearing jeans. He stopped dead in his tracks at he stared wide-eyed at Kurt.

- "Hey hot stuff," smirked Kurt. "You new here?" Blaine let out a small chuckle. The lovers looked at one another for a split second before they were both striding towards each other to meet in a passionate embrace.

* * *

><p>The returning Glee Club of 2011, sat in the auditorium chatting away. They had all of course been welcomed back right away. Everyone was really exited at the number of new students auditioning. The new kids sat scattered in the auditorium, warming up vocally, or chatting. Blaine sat with Kurt and the New Directions. The New Directions knew he could sing and they insisted that he didn't have to audition. But he wanted to enter fairly so he was auditioning. Mr. Schue sat at the table in the middle of the auditorium. He called the attention of the group and they settled down.<p>

"Ok, hello everyone. For those who don't know me I am Will Schuester and I am the coach of the Glee Club. For our new members we are very excited to hear you sing. We always welcome fresh talent and we anticipate what you have to bring to our club. So on that note, our first audition is Lana Kramer." A small dark haired girl walked up to the stage head high. She reached the microphone and took a breath.

- "Hi my name is Lana Kramer and I am a freshman here at Mckinley. I just moved here from New York. I will be singing an extract from the song Thank Goodness from the musical Wicked." Rachel Berry perked up quite at this. She looked at Kurt who looked equally as excited.

"Fantastic Lana." Said Mr. Schue, indicating her to start. The young girl opened her mouth and the most beautiful voice came out.

* * *

><p>I couldn't be happier<p>

No I couldn't be happier

Though it is I admit

The tiniest bit

Unlike I anticipated

_My life has been perfect in almost every way. I was born to sing as my mother is a famous journalist for Broadway! Even as a small child I was brought to multiple performances all around New York. By the time I was eight, I knew all the lyrics to every renowned Broadway show tune and I could fill in for Glinda in Wicked almost any day. Mother and I are very close and have spent every breathing minute together. Until now. _But I couldn't be happier

Simply couldn't be happier

Well not simply

Cause getting your dreams

It's strange but it seems

A little well complicated

There's a kinda of sorta cost

There's a couple of things get lost

There are bridges you cross

That you didn't know you crossed

Until you crossed

_I never knew my father. And I know nothing about him. Just that he wasn't there. Recently, Mother started dating some guy named Erin. We don't get along. He's the reason I'm at this excuse of a school. I was home schooled so this is a first. I'm not afraid though. I will make every moment worth it. So why not join Glee Club?_

And if that joy that thrill

Doesn't thrill like you think it will

Still with this perfect finale

The cheers in the valley

Who wouldn't be happier?

So I couldn't be happier

Because happy is what happens

When all your dreams come true

Well isn't it?

Happy is what happens

When all your dreams

Come true!

She let the last not hover in the silence. The auditorium broke into claps and cheers. Rachel and Kurt stood and clapped with tears in their eyes.

"Well Lana I have four words for you: Welcome to Glee Club!" she broke into a huge smile as the group cheered again. She made her way back to the seats but this time she joined the already formed Glee Club. Lana got many taps on the back and encouraging smiles as she sat beside Rachel. The Glee Club star smiled at the young girl.

- "Ok next we have Amy, Austin, and Astrid who will be performing together." The three siblings got up and walked to the stage. Each one went to an instrument. One girl went to the guitar while the other went to the drums. The boy went to the piano. The boy in turn spoke up.

* * *

><p>" Hi I'm Austin and these are my triplets Amy and Astrid. We just transfered here from Winnipeg."<p>

"Wait" interrupted Blaine. "Isn't that in Canada?"

- " Yah our parents travel a lot." said Austin. "Anyways we're gonna perform Jumpstart by These Kids Wear Crowns." The audience members looked confused. "They are a Canadian band," clarified Austin. The audience nodded. The triplets turned to their instruments and the music began to play. The girl named Amy started.

Dreams

We got enough that we can fill the tank

And even if we gotta' break the bank

You know we're gonna turn it up, turn it up turn it up

Time

Ain't got to worry bout' it anymore

And if they try to stop us at the door

You know we're gonna

break it down, break it down, break it down

We gotta' get up off of the ground

_Times were hard for us. But whatever happened we always stuck together. The big problem was our parents. Total academic freaks, we were expected to follow there legacy. They are famous teachers who travel around the world for speeches and lectures. We have moved around so much that its even unthinkable for us to unpack. We should hope that maybe this time we will stay longer. But we've learned that hoping it useless. _The boy Austin took the chorus.

We're gonna give it a jumpstart

4,3,2,1 go! what's up, when we get it going

No way we're gonna stop.

And all you need is a spark, spark

If it's all that you got got got got got

We're gonna give it a jumpstart

4,3,2,1 go! What's up?

We're gonna dance until our l-legs go into shock

Like an adrenaline shot shot going straight to the heart

heart heart heart heart

We're gonna give it a jump!

_Our parents are not supportive of the arts. They thought that this music stage would pass and that we would go back to being boring academic children. But we knew better. Once we discovered music and our love for it, we know that its our future. It will never leave us and we will never let go of it. So now the only problem is what is standing in our way. _Astrid sang the bridge.

Can you feel the electricity in the air

Anytime, anyplace, it will always be there.

When your heart stops baby, heart stops baby

yeaaaaaaaaah!

We're gonna give it a jumpstart

4,3,2,1 go! what's up, when we get it going

No way we're gonna stop.

And all you need is a spark, spark

If it's all that you got got got got got

We're gonna give it a jump!

At the end of the song, the triplets were greeted with applause. They bowed and smiled and then looked at Mr. Schue for verdict

"Great job you guys! You are all very musically talented. I can't wait to see the new music that you can bring to our club. Welcome." The triplets broke into identical grins. They all took a seat next to Brittany who smiled at them and began to babble away but she was cut off by Mr. Schue.

- "Ok so next we have Lauren Cissa and Jack Walker who are also performing together." The small blonde girl got up and was followed by a taller handsome male who took her hand. There was something about the couple that threw the Glee Club off. They looked slightly older then they claimed to be. Dark circles surrounded the couples eyes and they just looked tired and worn out. As they reached the stage however they took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. They took two microphones and set themselves up for their duet.

* * *

><p>It's a little bit funny this feeling inside<p>

I'm not one of those who can easily hide

I don't have much money but boy if I did

I'd buy a big house where we both could live

_Life has been anything but easy for me. I feel in love early on. I met Jack Walker in elementary school and was smitten with him immediately. We started dating in grade six. My parents thought it was some ridiculous crush or a way to get attention. It wasn't either of those things. It was love. Jack and I were inseparable and no fight or bump in our relationship could break us apart. Then in grade nine, I got pregnant. Surprisingly, it wasn't an accident. My parents freaked and so did his. We were both kicked out and disowned. We knew we couldn't stay so we fled to Canada to have our child. And after he was born we moved here. With our little boy. There was never a question about keeping it. We always wanted him and never regretted the choice. _

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

_So we missed a year and a half of school, having and raising the baby. Now that Harry's old enough, we can leave him with someone else. Which means back to school for me and Lauren. We have to redo the tenth grade. I don't really mind. It doesn't conflict with our jobs. But I don't want it to be boring. So I convinced Lauren to join Glee Club. We sang a lot to Harry and learned that we both sing pretty well. So why not use that talent?_

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

They finished the song together holding hands. The crowd applauded and the couple beamed at each other.

"Great song choice! I love Elton John!" said Mr. Schue. The Glee Club laughed and nodded their heads. "You guys have awesome voices and the emotion in that song was wonderful to see. And we love a performance so welcome to the club!" Jack and Lauren hugged and walked off stage joining the Glee Club. "Ok last but certainly not least, Blaine." Blaine gave a quick peck on the cheek to Kurt and walked on stage. He sat at the piano.

* * *

><p>"I was really inspired and impressed by your original songs at Regionals." At this the Glee Club smiled and hooted in agreement. The new members looked around impressed. "So i decided to try my hand at songwriting."<p>

"Fantastic Blaine! Let's hear it." Blaine started to play some notes on the piano and began to sing.

I've been alone

Surrounded by darkness

I've seen how heartless

The world can be

I've seen you crying

You felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best

To make you see

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

_When i told Kurt that I loved him and he told me the same back, I knew I couldn't stay a year without him. So I talked to my parents. It took some lying and convincing but eventually they caved. My grades were slipping anyways. I could never get Kurt out of my head. The Warblers noticed it too. They couldn't get a decent song out of me. Still they kinda lost it when I told them. Wes smashed his gavel in half as Thad screamed insults at me. They were losing their best singer to a rival show choir. But eventually they came around. They understood why and for who I was doing this. And how could they stay mad, they spent months on end trying to get Kurt and I together. It was hard to say goodbye. Especially to Wes and David. But I know I'm doing the right thing._

I still have trouble

I trip and stumble

Trying to make sense of things sometimes

I look for reasons

But I don't need 'em

All I need is to look in your eyes

And I realize

Baby I'm not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna take us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

You know our love is all we need

Our love is all we need to make it through

The auditorium erupted into screams and applause. Blaine noticed with satisfaction that he got a standing ovation. But his eyes were immediately drawn to Kurt. He had tears in his eyes and was smiling that crazy. Blaine winked at him to let him know that the song was for him and Kurt's smile grew even larger.

"Blaine that was amazing! I mean we all knew you could sing fantastically but this-" Mr. Schue was lost for words. "That was phenomenal. Looks like we got another songwriter in our midst because that was gold! Welcome to the Glee Club!" Blaine's eyebrows rose in surprise and relief. He strode towards the Glee Club and met with his boyfriend in a long kiss. The other members whistled and catcalled. Mr. Schue brought the group to attention.

"2012 here we come!"

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez stood at her locker, grabbing some books for her last class of the day. She sighed and smiled at a small picture of Brittany that was at the back of her locker. She didn't know what would become of them this year but Brittany had said that she loved her. It was a start. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around.<p>

"Hi," said one of the girl triplets. "Um I don't know where my next class is and saw you at Glee Club so I thought you might be less likely to shove me in a locker for asking." Santana stared open mouthed. The girl's eyebrows rose and Santana regained her composure.

"Oh yeah well it's just up those stairs, first door on the left."

"Thanks. I'm Amy by the way." She held out her hand. Santana took it.

"Santana." she responded.

"Santana. I'll remember that. See you at Glee Club." And with that she left.

_Who in Grilled Cheesus' name is that? She's really hot! I noticed her at auditions but I was nodding the music not her. But damn! No stop Santana! You don't even know if she's lesbian. Still, doesn't mean I'm going to stop fantasizing._

And with that she closed her locker door, the picture of Brittany forgotten.

* * *

><p>The Glee Club sat in anticipation of their first meeting. They had introduced themselves to the new members and chatted in groups. Mr. Schue walked in.<p>

"Hello everyone. Welcome back to our previous members and welcome to our new members. Hopefully this year will be lots of fun! Now I have an announcement to make. Due to the global increase in show choir, the show choir board of directors has decided to add a new competition: Globals. So basically, if we win Nationals, we have the option to move on to Globals. There is one flaw though. All competitions will be earlier so as to make time for Globals. So were going to have less time to prepare for sectionals so we have to get started straight away. We will have some fierce competition including Aural Intensity, The Warblers, and of course Vocal Adrenaline. So let's get started!" The room erupted into cheers. "I thought we could start off with a simple number to show our new members what we do in here. So let's start off with a previously untouched band: The Ramones!" The old members cheered and Finn went to the drums, while Puck got his guitar. The entire Glee Club sang the song while dancing around.

Well I don't care about history

Rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school

'Cause that's not where I wanna be

Rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school

I just wanna have some kicks

I just wanna get some chicks

Rock, rock, rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school

Fun fun rock'n'roll high school

Fun fun rock'n'roll high school

Fun fun rock'n'roll high school

Fun fun, oh baby

Rock, rock, rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school

* * *

><p><strong>The songs in this episode were:<strong>

** -Goin' Back To Hogwarts – A Very Potter Musical **

** -Thank Goodness – Wicked**

** -Jumpstart – These Kids Wear Crowns**

** -Your Song – Elton John**

** -Not Alone – Darren Criss**

** -Rock n Roll High School – The Ramones**

**If you haven't figured it out yet, Jack Walker is supposed to be Joe Walker and Lauren Cissa is Lauren Lopez. Also I know they probably would never do AVPM songs in Glee but we had to put them. We will have a couple Starkid songs throughout the season. If you would like to read some of our other stories, GleekAndersons personal account is HobbitatHogwarts and GleekPierceLopez's account is Glee Potter Wars and Ferb.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! See you next week with a chapter all about teachers! **


	2. Teacher Orientation

**Hey peeps! GleekPierceLopez here! This is one of the few chapters I will write! Go easy one me! Its my first fanfic and im scared! Anywayzzzzz! So pumped for glee on Tues! The only bummer is that my fave couple, Brittana will probably not happen…. Tear tear! Im going to die in a hole now! Unfortunatly for GleekAnderson, she has to deal with my mourning at school tomorrow! Hope y'allz enjoy my hard work….. if you don't…. I…. will… hunt….. you…. Down jk lolz! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue walked into Mckinley High School with his head held high. <em>This is the year! New Directions has it in the bag, I mean look at us! We have a stacked team, Blaine is here, new faces and Sue hasn't even tried to take my head off with an ax…. Yet….. And finally there are no more romance issues!<em>

He started humming "Don't Stop Believin'" as he strutted through the front door. Being so happy can make someone forget the important things. stopped in his tracks as he realized something bad was going to happen. He became more worried as all the teachers were called for a meeting. While walking towards the principal's office, Will ran into a group of faces he never thought he would see again. Dustin Goolsby, Shelby Corcoran, Sandy Ryerson, Holly Holiday, and Jesse St. James.

"Oh. My. God….. What are you guys doing here?" Will stammered.

"We are new teachers here, hot stuff!" Holly grinned. Will stared shocked as Goolsby snaked his arm around Holly's waist. "Oh, and by the way, Dustin and I are dating." Will was at a loss for words.

"Guys! It's so great to see you! Shelby! Sandy! Holly! WOW! I missed you. Except for you Goolsby and Jesse, I cant stand you!"

"Thank you Schuester. I can't wait to be able to spend a year with your ozone killing, hair product-ified mop on your head," Goolsby smirked. Will butted in before Goolsby could come up with another insult.

"Don't we have to go to the principal's office?

* * *

><p>Will sat in the office exchanging nervous looks with Emma. The new teachers, Coach Beiste and Sue sat in the room with him. Terri walked in and the room went quieter than it was already.<p>

"Hello fellow teachers," Terri said, "As you well know, I am the new principal, and as the new principal, I would like to make some new rules!" Terri leaned against the fridge. "First," she growled, her happy demeanor turning evil, "Teachers will keep their students at passing grade. Anyone below passing grade will not be allowed to participate in extra-curricular activities provided by the school." Terri shot a death look at both Coach Beiste and Will and he knew she was threatening their….. Below average students.

"Second, you will welcome our new teachers with open arms." She gestured to the new faces of Dustin Goolsby, Shelby Corcoran, Sandy Ryerson, Holly Holiday, and Jesse St. James. Will yelled something at Dustin about him being an empty headed piece of Bantha shit. "Also, no autistic children will be permitted to participate in competitive sports…. Including cheerleading!" Will looked over to Sue and for the first time, she looked utterly dumbstruck. "That is all," Terri grinned, "Continue your work!" Sue immediately ran towards Terri.

"What the Hell are you doing?' Sue screamed, "I am in no freakin' way kicking Becky off the Cheerios!"

"Well then," Terri countered, "I guess we need a new cheer coach!" Sue shot Terri a death look, nodded her head and stormed off, knocking a student down the stairs in the process.

Coach Beiste pulled Terri aside,

"You know the football team is full of studs! If you make me kick them off because they are below passing grade, Mckinley won't have a football squad!"

"Pity for you," Terri simply stated as she continued down the hall.

No matter which way you look at it, one thing is clear… Terri is sent from Hell!

* * *

><p>Goolsby sat in his office watching old tapes of the New Directions. <em>These kids may have lost last year, but this time around they have Blaine Anderson, those teenage lovebirds and the triplets. They only way I can stop them from winning is to destroy them from the inside! <em>Goolsby ran through all the Glee club members in his mind. He needed find someone he could get to turn against their own club. The members from last year would never betray one another, the Blaine kid would never hurt his BF and that new couple are WAY to lovey dovey to do any evil crap! He needed someone new, young, and can be easily corrupted! _All I need to do is give those demons a little motivation to turn on themselves. It shouldn't be too hard! Ill just use that Rachel kid. Everyone absolutely hates her. Look at all the annoying things she has done. She's an utter brat, she always gets the solos, and to top it off, she helped the New Directions in their EPIC FAIL at Nationals! This will work perfectly!_

* * *

><p>Will marched into New Directions with a heavy heart. Rachel was sitting with Fin, flirting. Kurt and Blaine looked like they were on the verge of sticking their tongues down each others throats and Santana was showing off her new boobs. Will felt a bit more lighthearted now. <em>There is no place like home<em>!

Just a few minuets later there was a knock at the door and Mr. Schue went over.

"Hey, welcome! I'm so glad you decided to come back! It's great to have you," Will said in hushed tones. He walked back to the centre of the room with a small figure following him,

"OK guys, we have a new member! Please welcome Sunshine Corazon!" The recent lead of Vocal Adrenaline stepped out from behind Mr. Schue. It was silent. There were looks of shock on everyone's face.

Rachel finally spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Goolsby was beginning to harass many of us and he pushed me to a point of a mental breakdown. We were working every hour of the day singing…. Literally. If we weren't up to standards he put us into solitary confinement to learn to work better as a team. It was so difficult I couldn't take it anymore, so I came here! Thanks to Rachel for encouraging me during Nationals. I hope I won't be too much of a hassle to the club!"

"Once again Mr. Schue, she is a spy! SHE WILL DESTROY THIS CLUB!" Santana's anger began to grow, "Escucha! Soy de Lima Heights Adjacents y yo tengo orgullo! Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacents? Cosas Malas! She will die!"

"Of course not!" Mr. Schue cut in before anyone could say anything more. "We need another girl singer! You have an audition song ready right?"

"Yep!"

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away

_[Chorus:]_

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

The entire New Directions club stood up and applauded.

"Sunshine, that was amazing!" Rachel said with a grin on her face.

"Welcome to New Directions!" Will shouted over the applause.

* * *

><p>Sue sat in her office writing in her diary. <em>I don't know what I should do, the new principal scares the fiber shake out of me! I can't bear the thought of kicking Becky off the squad, she is so much like my sister! Then again I could never stop coaching! What would I do? Teach Spanish? Yeah right!<em> After a long thought, Sue finally got the courage to do what she had been dreading for so long.

" Will Becky Jackson please come to Coach Sylvester's office?" Sue spoke into the intercom she hacked to the school P.A. system. After a few agonizing minuets, Becky walked into the office.

"What's up coach?" Becky asked. Sue had an expression on her face never seen by man… sympathy.

"Becky, I am so, so sorry. It's a new school policy. It says that you are no longer allowed to be part of the Cheerios…" Sue couldn't bring herself to look at the face of the girl whose heart has undoubtedly been shattered. Becky stood up and left the room with tears in her eyes. Sue stared down at the pompoms left behind on her desk.

* * *

><p>Sue stormed over to Terri like she was going to slit her throat.<p>

"I AM GOING TO SLIT YOUR THROAT!" Screamed Sue, "This was my school, and you are walking around telling me what to do!"

"Well, Ms. Sylvester," Terri said with a sly grin, " I _am_ principal! If you threaten me again, I will have no choice to do to you what I did to your retard cheer squad." Sue looked fit to kill, but instead of pulling out the knife that Santana suggested she keep in her sock, a tear trickled out of her eye and Sue, the terror of high school, walked away sadly.

Sue sat in her office with the blinds shut and the door locked.

You used to call me your dreamer

And now I'm livin' out my dream

Oh, how I wish you could see

Everything that's happenin' for me

I'm thinkin' back on the past

It's true the time is flyin' by too fast

Sue stared at the picture of Becky and the picture of her sister she always kept sitting on her desk.

I miss you, I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

I know you're in a better place yeah

But I wish that I could see your face, oh

I know you're where you need to be

Even though it's not here with me

Sue felt the emptiness inside her grow.

I miss you, I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

I miss you

* * *

><p>The new teachers sat in the staff room sharing their thoughts about the school.<p>

"I really don't care about what happens, I just really want Rachel back." Jesse murmured.

"I just want death to Glee club….. And William Schuester…." Goolsby said.

"Oooooookkkkkkk then." Shelby said "personally I'm just glad to be back!"

Jesse: Jojo was a man who thought he was a loner

But he knew it couldn't last

Jojo left his home in Tucson, Arizona

For some California grass

Holly: Get back, get back

Get back to where you once belonged

Get back, get back

Get back to where you once belonged

Get back, Jojo

Go home

Shelby: Get back, get back

Back to where you once belonged

Get back, get back

Back to where you once belonged

Get back, Jo

Sandy: Sweet Loretta Martin thought she was a woman

But she was another man

All the girls around her say she's got it coming

But she gets it while she can

Together: Get back, get back

Get back to where you once belonged

Get back, get back

Get back to where you once belonged

Get back, Loretta

Go home

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Goolsby planned his attack. <em>It shouldn't be too hard to corrupt one of those stupid Glee kids<em>… Goolsby nearly crashed into a kid walking towards him. A light bulb went off, that was one of the triplets…. Astrid was it? He stopped her as she tried to shuffle around him.

"Allow me to offer you a gratifying opportunity….."

"GET AWAY FROM ME PEDO-BEAR!" Astrid scampered as far away as possible.

"Hold on kid. I'm the coach at Vocal Adrenaline and I need your help."

Astrid coolly responded, "What do you need my help with?"

"New Directions have a stacked team this year and the only reason they didn't place in Nationals was because of that stupid kiss. I need help from someone on the inside to help me destroy the club. Break up the couples in you petty little club, they are so dysfunctional when everyone is broken up." Astrid stopped being on edge.

"What's in it for me?"

"You hate that Rachel girl. Always such a goody two shoes. Getting all the solos. You would appreciate her being out of the picture wouldn't you?"

"No….. Maybe….. Well… Ya." Astrid looked up defeated. Goolsby grinned.

"If you break up her and that Finn boy, she won't bother doing solos… You will be the star. We just lost our lead at Vocal Adrenaline and if you want you can join us. Think about it! It's the opportunity of a lifetime!" Goolsby stared hard at Astrid.

"Well," Astrid stated, "I'll do it."

"Walk with me kid," Goolsby smiled, offering his arm.

* * *

><p>In the Glee club meeting the next day, everyone was still buzzing from the recent announcements.<p>

"I still can't believe we have to place in Nationals!" Puck growled, "Y'all remember what happened last time. How are we supposed to pull it off?"

"With teamwork and amazing solos by moi, we shall overcome!" She piped up with her telltale smile. Kurt cut her off before she could go into some long-winded speech.

"Silence you clown," Kurt murmured mid-cuddle with Blaine, "Can't you see this is, and I love you when I'm saying this, something much more important than your solos!"

"Alright guys! Lets figure out our song lis- Hey where's Amy?"

"Right here Mr. Schue!" Amy interjected as she strode into the choir room "I was trying to find Astrid, but she was with this big, scary, secret-agenty guy. She is either hiding a double secret agent life, or she is going to get herself abducted."

"I'm sure she'll be fine Amy," Mr. Schue said, "We'll fill her in when she gets back."

Just a few minuets later Astrid skipped into the room,

"Hey guys! Watcha singin?"

"Nothing at the moment…. Where were you?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I was late coming back from lunch! Sorry!" Astrid felt a bit guilty about lying to everyone. Mr. Schue spoke up before she could feel worse,

"So guys! What about that set list!"

"Hey guys." Puck murmured as he walked to the centre of the room. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Lauren Zizes. She was always my rocker chick and always born to be wild!"

Get your motor running

Head out on the highway

Looking for adventure

And whatever comes our way

Yeah darling, gonna make it happen

Take the world in a love embrace

Fire all of your guns at once

And explode into space

I like smoke and lightning

Heavy metal thunder

Racing with the wind

And the feeling that I'm under

Yeah darling, gonna make it happen

Take the world in a love embrace

Fire all of your guns at once

And explode into space

Like a true nature's child

We were born

Born to be wild

We can climb so high

I never wanna die

Born to be wild

Born to be wild

* * *

><p>Emma sat in the counseling room with Will.<p>

"Terri is killing me Emma!" Mr. Schue said. "If I try to talk her out of the job, Glee blub is doomed!" Emma smirked.

"Have you seen Sue?"

Sue burst into the office bawling her eyes out.

"Elmo! I need your ginger orientated help!" Emma and Will were trying to scrape their chins (in Will's case butt chin) off the floor. Emma was finally able to speak.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done with Sue Sylvester?"

* * *

><p>Astrid lay awake that night staring at the ceiling. Her mind was racing with all the bad things that could come out of working for Goolsby, Doing this would be betraying both her brother AND her sister AND the group of people who accepted her for who she was. Astrid tried so hard to get a grip on the situation, but her heart felt like it was torn in two.<p>

I was born in the arms of imaginary friends

free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been

then you come crashing in, like the realest thing

trying my best to understand all that your love can bring

oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation

half of my heart takes time

half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you

that I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)

oh, with half of my heart

I was made to believe i'd never love somebody else

I made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself

lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came

Showing me another way and all that my love can bring

oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation

half of my heart takes time

half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you

that I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)

oh, with half of my heart

with half of my heart

your faith is strong

but I can only fall short for so long

Down the road, later on

you will hate that I never gave more to you than half of my heart

but I can't stop loving you

I can't stop loving you _[x3]_

but I can't stop loving you with half of my...

half of my heart

half of my heart

Astrid realized that following Goolsby would be the best choice for her. To hell with the glee club!

* * *

><p>Will began to get back in the swing of things. Classes were going well and all was good in the hood. WORD! There was one thing that was bothering him though. <em>Astrid has been acting quite nosy in everyone else's personal life. It's probably nothing. <em>Will saw Terri strutting down the hall towards him and Will tried his best to duck into a nearby classroom to avoid her. _Gulp! Too late_!

"Hey hot stuff," Terri flirted. "How 'bout you help me be a little less lonely' and I'll leave your stupid club of misfit losers alone!"

"OH MY GOD! TERRI SHUT UP!" Will shouted. "Stay out of my life." Will stormed out down the hall and into the auditorium. Thank goodness Brad and the jazz band were there to give Will a hand.

American woman gonna mess your mind

American woman gonna mess your mind

American woman gonna mess your mind

American woman, stay away from me

American woman, mama let me be

Don't come hangin' around my door

I don't wanna see your face no more

I got more important things to do

Than spend my time growin' old with you

Now woman, I said stay away

American woman, listen what I say

American woman, get away from me

American woman, mama let me be

Don't come knockin' around my door

Don't wanna see your shadow no more

Colored lights can hypnotize

Sparkle someone else's eyes

Now woman, I said get away

American woman, listen what I say

American woman, said get away

American woman, listen what I say

Don't come hangin' around my door

Don't wanna see your face no more

I don't need your war machines

I don't need your ghetto scenes

Colored lights can hypnotize

Sparkle someone else's eyes

Now woman, get away from me

American woman, mama let me be

Go, gotta get away, gotta get away

Now go, go, go, I'm gonna leave you, woman

Gonna leave you, woman

Bye-bye, bye-bye, bye-bye, bye-bye

* * *

><p>Emma sat with Sue.<p>

"So you are feeling very depressed about this correct?"

"Yes," Sue sighed. "I haven't slept in three days, this is too hard! I just feel like giving up!"

"NO!" Emma shouted. "Do you know who you are? You are Sue Sylvester! Best cheerleading coach in EVER! You've got this whole school under your thumb! Hell you probably could have the entire U.S.A. in control if you wanted!" Sue stood up and walked over to Emma. Emma started to become uneasy, but Sue did something totally out of character. She pulled Emma into a hug.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed my story! It's my first one so go easy on me! Hope you enjoyed it! As you know this is a joint account but my name is Glee-Potter-Wars-and Ferb! Check me out! I'll probably have some new stories on by Christmas! Here is the song list for songs used: <strong>

**Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson**

**Get Back- Beatles **

**Miss You- Miley Cyrus **

**Half of my Heart- John Mayer **

**American Woman- The Guess Who **

**Born to be Wild- Steppenwolf**

**Thanks and PEACE! Long live Rock n' Roll! See you next week with an episode about dance!**


	3. Dance Fever

**Hello GleekAnderson here! I hope you enjoyed GleekPierceLopez's episode last week! I will be your author for the next four episodes. I am so sorry for the late update; we were having problems with our account. PURPLE PIANO PROJECT WAS AWESOME! I really liked it! If it isn't obvious yet, I'm a huge klaine fan! I'm still freaking out about Blaine's transfer and his amazing entrance! And I am Unicorn was so dramatic! That ending killed me! I sat shocked in my seat for five minutes! It is going to be so hard to not use anything from the real glee episodes! Anyways this is an episode all about dance! I know they kind of covered it in born this way but it was forgotten after Rachel broke her nose and they covered it in I am Unicorn but technically this was suppose to come out first so this is not copying! Just to make everything clear, now when I am referring to Lauren, I am referring to Lauren Cissa the new character. I know it may get confusing because of Lauren Zizes but she is gone so hopefully you get use to this. I really hope you enjoy! The angst starts in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The New Directions sat, chatting away as Mr. Schue entered the room. Half the room sat debating their love for Katy Perry and Lady Gaga while the other half were around the piano listening to an attempt at an original song. Mr. Schue called them to attention and they sat down quickly.<p>

"Hey guys." said Mr. Schue. The club mumbled greetings. "Wait, where's Artie?"

"He's sick. He will probably be gone all week." said Brittany. Mr. Schue nodded.

So, I'm sorry we didn't have an assignment last week but I have a great one for this week. Dance." Mike and Brittany yelped loudly. The rest of the club looked around with varying levels of excitement. "Our vocals in this group are phenomenal but we still have some problems with dancing. If we want to be as good Vocal Adrenaline then we're going have to step up the dancing." The club nodded. "So, Mike Chang and Brittany S. Pierce will be giving you some short dance lessons. Then you will split up into two groups, boys and girls and choreograph a dance number. Now this is a competition. The winning team will get to choose next week's assignment." Everyone clapped happily. Mr. Schue dismissed them and they all went into their groups to talk strategy. Mr. Schue smiled. He hadn't even had to tell Kurt to switch teams.

* * *

><p>"And 5, 6, 7, 8"<p>

_So we back in the club_

_Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)_

_Thank God the week is done_

_I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)_

_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up_

_No control of my body_

_Ain't I seen you before?_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

The music ended as well as the choreography. The Glee Club clapped while catching their breath. They were in the dance studio running a number that Mike and Brittany had come up with and it was quiet challenging. The choreographers congratulated the group then called the end of rehearsals. The Glee Club all dispersed, grabbing bags and such. Sunshine walked up to Brittany and Mike who were going through some moves that needed changing.

"You guys are awesome dancers! In Vocal Adrenaline, we had a professional choreographer but none of his numbers were as good as this. We are definitely boosting our already high chances of winning." The duo grinned at the younger Asian. Brittany walked away murmuring something about rainbows. Mike stayed though and made no move to leave. "You're not going to class?" asked Sunshine. She really liked Mike. He was a great person and he had stood up for her when Rachel had sent her to that crack house. He was also quite good looking and Sunshine was jealous of Tina's luck.

"No I need some time to think." answered Mike.

"About what?" she asked looking concerned.

"It's nothing of your concern. I'm not ready to talk about yet anyways. Can you leave Sunshine please?" the request hurt but she stood tall and walked out of the dance studio. Two things crossed her mid as she left. First, she had to find out what was going on with Mike and help him. Second, she needed to find a way to break up the happy couple that was Chang-Chang.

* * *

><p>Lauren walked into the school library. She was unaccompanied by Jack which felt weird. She was usually accompanied by him everywhere but he was now in rehearsals with the boys. She shrugged the feeling off and found a table to sit at. She opened her agenda to check for homework. Unknown to her, a picture fell out. She took no notice though and pulled out her calculus homework.<p>

"Did you drop this?" asked a voice behind her. She turned around. Quinn Fabray stood holding the picture of her son.

"Yah thanks." she said taking it back.

- "Is he a sibling? Or a cousin?" asked Quinn

"No he's my son actually." said Lauren shyly. Quinn gasped and sat down across from her. "It's weird right?"

"Not at all." said Quinn dreamily. "I have a daughter." Lauren looked up at her surprised. "I gave her up though. The music teacher Mrs. Corcoran is her adoptive mother.

"Have you seen her?" asked Lauren, her homework forgotten.

"No actually. I don't think I could handle seeing Beth. Too many memories." Quinn paused before asking. "What made you keep him?"

"It was never a question from the start. I love Jack and we were totally ready to raise Harry. We actually had him willingly. We've suffered the consequences for our action. But I never regretted a thing." she said smiling at Quinn.

"I regret it so much. It ruined me. It was a drunken moment with a man I didn't love. It ruined the only relationship I cared about. God I screwed up." said Quinn shaking her head. "I always struggled with the concept of keeping her. But when she came, I knew the right choice was to give her away. It showed that I loved her. But not a day goes by that I don't think of her. That I don't miss her." Quinn was sobbing by this point. Lauren walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Everything will work out Quinn. Everything will be okay." And Quinn knew that those words were true even if they didn't seem so now.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked to the Auditorium. He and Kurt were meeting there at the end of the day. Life at Mckinley had been more then satisfactory so far. Although he missed the safe halls of Dalton, nothing compared to the family that was the New Directions. Blaine turned to walk into the Auditorium and stopped dead. Someone was on stage, playing with a CD player. Blaine hid in the shadows so as to not disrupt them. The person turned around and he saw that she was one of the triplets. Amy, right? She pressed the play button and a familiar beat resounded through the auditorium. Amy began to dance around the stage and sing at the same time.<p>

_I've had a little bit too much_

_All of the people start to rush._

_Start to rush babe._

_A dizzy twister dance_

_Can't find my drink or man._

_Where are my keys, I lost my phone._

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore._

_Keep it cool what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Duh-duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. __Dance. Just dance._

Amy was dancing really well. She looked almost as good as Mike. Her singing was also quite good. But Blaine also caught a sad note to her singing. She looked distressed. So Blaine decided to act. After all he was the master at being a mentor. I mean he had been Kurt's mentor and look how well that had gone. Yes, that was a different victory because he had gotten a boyfriend out of it. But he still felt the need to help this girl. So he sang.

_When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue._

_Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw._

_And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady trying pick it up like a call_

_I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah_

_Shawty i can see that you got so much energy_

_The way you twirling up them hips round and round_

_There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me_

_In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down._

At first Amy had looked stunned and embarrassed. But once Blaine had reached the stage she had smiled a bit and loosened up. She continued her dance moves and beckoned Blaine to follow. He did and grabbed her to lead her in some moves. They were now circling the piano.

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Duh-duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. __Dance. Just dance._

At the end of the song they stood trying to catch their breath. They looked at each other and smiled. They both burst into fits of laughter. Kurt stood watching them from the back of the theatre, his mouth set in a frown. He turned and walked out of the Auditorium.

* * *

><p>"So you've never taken a dance class?" asked Blaine bewildered. He sat in front of Amy sharing Redvines while talking.<p>

"Never. I learned from the internet. My parents don't support the arts."

"In the same boat as you sister!"

"Yah. But it's more than that. My parents don't have time for fun. They don't even have time for us. We move constantly. We hardly stay more than a year in once place. They just dump us at random schools, not caring that we have no friends. We all actually stopped making friends. That way, goodbyes were unnecessary." She was staring at a spot on the wall. She lowered her head. "I should go. You don't understand." she got up but Blaine stopped her.

"You think I don't understand? My parents are emergency doctors. I see them at the most, twice a week. They have no time for their son. Also if you haven't noticed, I'm gay. My dad doesn't agree with it. We never talk and if we do, we fight. I've also had to leave behind friends. I transferred because of bullying. I convinced myself not to make friends at Dalton. I'm so happy that I went against myself. I met my two best friends, became the lead of the Warblers and met the love of my life. Don't live life in fear of loss. It's not worth it." he finished. Amy brushed away a tear. He pulled her into a hug. They pulled away and he held out his hand. "So can we be friends?" she took his hand.

"I'd love that."

They exited the Auditorium together and walked through the mostly empty hall ways.

"So buddy" said Amy, punching Blaine's arm playfully. He chuckled and rubbed the spot. "How well do you know the New Directions?"

Pretty well. I was kind of one of them even before I transferred." he laughed. He sure was. Kissing Rachel at her drunken party and then becoming boyfriends of their countertenor really made you part of the close knit family.

"What do you know about Santana Lopez" asked Amy. Blaine narrowed his eyebrows and looked sideways at her.

"Why do you ask?"

"I met her briefly."

"She used to be pretty bitchy. But now she's gotten better. She has an amazing singing voice! Her cover of Valerie should have cost us sectionals. I'm pretty sure that she's single but she's really close to her best friend Brittany." Blaine paused, nudging Amy in the ribs. "Why the questions? You interested?" Amy kicked Blaine in the leg. She ran off.

"Yah right" she yelled. Blaine chuckled and watched her leave

* * *

><p><em>Do you wanna dance and hold my hand? <em>

_Tell me baby I'm your lover man _

_Oh, baby, do you wanna dance? _

_Do you, do you do you do you wanna dance? _

_Do you do you do you do you wanna dance? _

_Do you do you do you do you wanna dance? _

_Well do you wanna dance under the moonlight? _

_Squeeze me baby all through the night _

_Oh baby, do you wanna dance?_

The group of teachers smiled and stretched as there dance lesson with Holly Holliday ended. They exited the dance studio slowly, thanking Holly. Holly picked up her bag and made to leave. She stopped however when she saw Emma Pillsbury standing in the doorway.

"Hello Holly. How are you?" asked Emma sweetly.

"Fine," said Holly suspiciously. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm just going to ask you point blank. Do you still have feelings for Will?" Holly was caught off guard. It so happened that she asked the exact same thing to Emma one-year prior.

"I'm dating Dustin." she said sharply.

"I know but that's not what I'm asking." Emma said firmly. Holly sighed.

"Fine I do. What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know," said Emma coyly. And with that she left the room, leaving a confused Holly Holliday behind her.

* * *

><p>The boys' performance was first. The girls sat waiting in the auditorium, anticipation in the air. Never had any of the competitions between genders gone smoothly. The first time, everyone had been drugged. The second time, the boys performance had been used as an apology and there was no winner. Mr. Schue walked onto the stage<p>

"Ok welcome everyone to our first dance battle. So boys show us what you got." he clapped his hands together and walked off stage. The lights turned off, and the curtain opened. Mr. Schue took his seat. The spotlight flashed on to show Finn standing in the middle of the stage.

_Everybody dance now _

The girls all smiled as the song commenced. A second spotlight flashed on and there stood Blaine

_Everybody dance now _

As the beat continued, spotlights flashed on one by one to reveal the seven other guys. All of them wore black pants with gold or silver jackets. They were all bare chests underneath. Austin took the next lines.

_Give me the music_

_Give me the music_

_Everybody dance now _

They all danced around in moves that Mike lead. They all looked really good, even Finn who would usually be stumbling on steps like these. Puck began to rap.

_Here is the dome back with the bass _

_The jam is live in effect and I don't waste time _

_Off the mic with a dope rhyme jump to the rhythm _

_Jump jump to the rhythm jump _

_And I'm here to combine beats and lyrics _

_To make you shake your pants take a chance _

_Come on and dance guys grab a girl don't wait make the twirl _

_It's your world and I'm just a squirrel _

_Trying to get a nut to move your butt to the dance floor _

_So you what's up hands in the air come on say yeah _

_Everybody over here everybody over there _

_The crowd is live enough as I pursue this groove _

_Party people in the house move _

_Left to right (groove) work me all night _

The lights turned off as the guys continued dancing. Their jackets were visible and sparkled. The effect was really cool.

_Come on let's sweat (sweat sweat) baby _

_Let the music take control (control control) _

_Let the rhythm move you _

_Sweat (sweat sweat) sweat _

_Let the music take your soul (soul soul) _

_Let the rhythm move you _

_Everybody dance now _

The song ended with the spotlights turning off. Getting up, the girls clapped and yelled. The boys walked down from the stage and bowed. They were all sweaty and some of the girls squirmed away when they were pulled into embraces.

- "Great job guys! Those were some awesome moves! You never fail to impress me!" the boys all smiled and bowed again. "Girls you have some competition!" the girls all giggled.

* * *

><p>Sunshine walked into the dance room. She knew this is where she would find Mike. Sure enough, he was dancing to "DJ Got Us Falling In Love". She waited for him to notice her. He did and beckoned for her to join him. She did and he twirled her around and led her through some steps. She giggled and tried to follow. The music finished and Mike twirled her around once more so that she was facing him. They panted from the exercise. Sunshine decided to skip the small talk.<p>

"Mike you have to tell me what's going on. I'm not going to rest until I know." he rolled his eyes and walked past her. He started packing his bag but stopped.

"Why do you care so much?" Because I love you, thought Sunshine but she wasn't about to say that now.

"Because us Asians have to stick up for each other. You did so with me and it meant the world. I only want to return the favor." she meant every word. Mike looked like he was battling himself internally. Finally he spoke.

"I got a job offer." he said sighing. Sunshine was caught off guard. She didn't understand the problem.

"Well that's good isn't it? I mean you will be able to-"

"No Sunshine. You don't understand. I got a job offer to be a backup dancer on Ke$ha's tour. It starts in two months." he said sitting down. Sunshine gasped as she understood the problem. He would miss Regionals and Nationals. He would miss a whole year of school.

"Not only will I miss school and everything with Glee Club but it's an international tour. I don't think I could stay that far from Tina." said Mike. This angered Sunshine. That stupid girl was keeping Mike from his dream.

"Mike you have to go. You can't pass an opportunity like this. It might not ever come again."

"Yeah that's what my parents said. I can't abandon the New Directions though. I can't see you guys win Nationals without me." said Mike. Sunshine shook her head.

"You're choosing a stupid show choir over Ke$ha's world tour? Mike, that's insane."

"Look obviously you don't understand but this Glee Club is my family. I can't just drop it like you did." They were both angry at this point. That last comment stung Sunshine. Why didn't Mike understand?

"Mike listen-"

"No you listen!" he yelled. "I love Glee Club with my life. I love Tina with my life. I understand that this is an amazing opportunity. I don't need you telling me what I should do. I get that enough at home." He picked up his bag and walked out the door. Sunshine stood staring after him.

* * *

><p>The boys were playing football in the auditorium. They passed the ball back and forth between them as they chatted about one thing or another. Mr. Schue walked in and caught the stray ball from hitting some stage lights. He passed it back to the boys and Blaine caught it.<p>

"Guys," said Mr. Schue "Do I have to tell you again? No footballs in the auditorium!" the boys hung their heads and took a seat. Mr. Schue took a seat.

"Ok girls whenever your ready" the lights flashed off and the stage lights turned on. The girls were all posing. They all wore tight black leather pants and sported a white coat with different colored sparkly bras underneath. Brittany started the song as all the girls started the number around her.

_Turn up the music_

_Let's get out on the floor_

_I'll let it move it_

_Come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical and out of control_

_There's people watching me_

_I never miss a beat_

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_'Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose)_

Sparks rose from either side as the girls bust funky moves on the stage. The boy's mouths were on the floor by the mere physicality of the number. Also the girls looked super hot. The girls all joined in for the chorus.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

_My body's aching_

_System overload_

_Temperature's rising_

_I'm about to explode_

_Watch me I'm intoxicated_

_Taking the show_

_It got me hypnotized_

_Everybody step aside_

Tina finished her part and Quinn took over. The girls jumped off stage and went to find a boy to dance with. Quinn and Astrid stayed on stage and continued to dance.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

The girls all struck a pose back on stage as sparks flew again. Rising to their feet, the boys cheered. The girls all bowed and high fived. The boys looked around, worry etched on their faces.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue walked into the last Glee Club meeting of the week. He held in his hands the name of the winning team. He was proud of his kids. Nothing had gone wrong! The performances had gone smoothly. The Glee Club noticed his presence and all tensed in their seats. He stood in front of them.<p>

"So guys, I have the results. First of all I would like you to congratulate all of you on your wonderful performances. I would like to recognize a couple people as well. A thank you to Mercedes and Kurt for your ingenious outfit making." The pair high fived. "Also, a huge congratulations to Finn for not killing anyone during that dance number." the group laughed. "And last but not least Mike and Brittany for their help and direction. But we still have a winner. And the winners are," the room tensed "The girls!" The girls all yelped in excitement and happily danced. The boys looked defeated but smiled and clapped for their girlfriends, friends, and siblings. "Yes great job girls! So you guys better come up with a good idea for next week's assignment. Ok so we have to start talking Sectionals," started Mr. Schue. Mike put up his hand.

"Actually Mr. Schue we prepared a number that we could use for Sectionals. We would like to show you." Mr. Schue nodded impressed.

"Sure guys! Hit it!"

* * *

><p>The New Directions stood in blue jackets and jeans on stage. Puck came forward to start the song.<p>

_Me not working hard?_

_Yeah, right! Picture that with a Kodak_

_Or, better yet, go to Times Square_

_Take a picture of me with a Kodak_

_Took my life from negative to positive_

_I just want y'all know that_

_And tonight, let's enjoy life_

_Santana, Brittany, Tina_

_That's right_

_Tonight I want all of you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

_Let's do it tonight_

The girls sang the next part as they repeated some moves from their number

_Don't care what they say_

_All the games they play_

_Nothing is enough_

_'Til they handle love_

_I want you tonight,_

_I want you to stay_

_I want you tonight_

Sam took over the song:

_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

Puck sang again as all the Glee Club danced around him in really physical and complicated moves.

_Reach for the stars_

_And if you don't grab 'em,_

_At least you'll fall on top of the world_

_Think about it_

_Cuz if you slip,_

_I'm gon' fall on top yo girl (hahaa)_

Blaine sang next. All the couples were dancing together now as the others danced around them.

_Excuse me_

_But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight_

_And I might take you home with me if I could tonight_

_And baby imma make you feel so good tonight_

_Cause we might not get tomorrow_

_Tonight I want all of you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know, we might not get tomorrow_

_Let's do it tonight_

The dance ended and dancers all struck a pose. Mr. Scue got up and started clapping.

"Now that's how to do a dance number!"

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

** -DJ Got Us Falling In Love - Usher ft. Pitbull**

** -Just Dance - Lady Gaga ft. Colby O'Donis**

** -Do You Wanna Dance - The Ramones**

** -Everybody Dance Now - C & C Music Factory**

** -Evacuate the Dance Floor - Cascada**

** -Give Me Everything - Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Nayer, and Afrojack**

**We do not own these songs! I hope you enjoyed! Next week is a tribute episode or sorts. I don't want to spoil it for you! **


	4. Hakuna Matata

**Hello readers! GleekAnderson here! So if you haven't already guessed from the title, this is a DISNEY EPISODE! I always wanted Glee to sing Disney and I was so happy when they did Bella Notte! Hopefully they do more! Being the Darren Criss fan that I was, I had to add one of his covers! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was so much fun to write! A shout out to our editor GleekSylverster! We couldn't wish for a better editor and friend! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson sat struming his guitar. He was alone in the choir room as Glee Club started in a couple minutes. Humming to himself, he strummed random tunes.<p>

"I didn't know that you could play guitar." Blaine looked up to see Amy smiling down at him. The pair had become fast friends after their accidental meeting a week prior.

"Not many people know," he answered. He pulled the chair beside him and motioned her to sit down. She did. "The Warblers were acapella so I had no need for it there. I just play in my spare time. Actually I want you to listen to this song. I've been working on it but I changed it around, so I want to see if you can still recognize it." she nodded and he began to play.

_Little town_

_It's a quiet village_

_Ev'ry day_

_Like the one before_

_Little town_

_Full of little people_

_Waking up to say_

_Bonjour!_

Amy smiled as she recognized the tune. Beauty and the Beast was her favorite movie of all time! She secretly still enjoyed Disney, but who didn't? Blaine's cover of the song was very entertaining!

_There goes the baker with his tray, like always_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell_

_Ev'ry morning just the same_

_Since the morning that we came_

_To this poor provincial town_

_Good Morning, Belle!_

_Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question_

_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

_Never part of any crowd_

_'Cause her head's up on some cloud_

_No denying she's a funny girl that Belle_

By this point, many of the New Directions had arrived and they stopped to watch Blaine's performance. The latter seemed oblivious to his crowd. Amy noticed Kurt giving her a sour look but she dismissed it.

_Oh, isn't this amazing?_

_It's my fav'rite part because you'll see_

_Here's where she meets Prince Charming_

_But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three_

_Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special_

_A most peculiar mad'moiselle_

_It's a pity and a sin_

_She doesn't quite fit in_

_'Cause she really is a funny girl_

_A beauty but a funny girl_

_She really is a funny girl_

_That Belle_

As Blaine finished the song, the room erupted into cheers. He looked up and jumped when he noticed he had an audience. Smiling, he bowed. He shot a quick wink at Amy, who smiled and winked back. Kurt watched the exchanged, shocked and hurt. Amy went over to the girls and they all huddled and spoke rapidly. There was a lot of nodding and quick looks at the boys. The girls finally came to some agreement and sat down at their respective seats. At that precise moment, Mr. Schue entered the room.

-"Ok girls, have you figured out the assignement of the week?" asked Mr. Schue as he put his bag down. Rachel stood up.

"Mr. Schue we have found the perfect assignement. Disney." The boys all looked around with excitement, fear, and aprehension on their faces. Mercedes stood up and continued on for Rachel.

"We are going to pick names out of a hat to make four couples. These couples will find a classic disney song to sing. It's not a competion." finished Mercedes

Wait, what are the rest of us suppose to do?" asked Sam.

"Everyone else will find a way to contribute to each performance so that we can show our other talents." answered Rachel.

-"Sounds awesome girls!" said Mr. Schue. "Let's choose the couples then." he took out the hat that held all their names and was ready for situations like these. Mr. Shue walked up to the board. Picking out the names, he wrote them on the board.

Austin and Brittany

The blonde girl smiled a big smile at Austin. Nervously, he returned the smile. She went to sit with him.

Quinn and Puck

The former couple and parents looked at each other surprised. They began to protest but Mr. Schue stopped them. They looked ackwardly at each other but didn't sit together.

Kurt and Rachel

The best friends broke into identical grins and high-fived. Finn moved to sit beside Blaine to give Kurt a seat. As Kurt sat down, the pair hugged.

Santana and Amy

The two shocked girls looked at each other then looked away quickly, red in the face. Amy found the courage and moved to sit beside Santana.

"Ok" said Mr. Schue "Lets do this!"

* * *

><p>Will walked into the teachers lounge. He immediatly found the two people he needed to see and headed to their table.<p>

"Hi Shelby, hi Holly. Can I sit?" the two teachers nodded silently. He sat down. The air was very ackward so he decided to come right out with it.

"Listen guys, I know its been kind of ackward since you started teaching here. Shelby, you coached my competition. Holly your dating my competition. But I need to ask a favor from both of you." They both nodded. "The kids have decided on doing disney this week. Four couples will be dueting while the others have to contribue somehow to the numbers. I can't check on both groups at the same time. I was wondering if Shelby, you could lend us your band and Holly I was wondering if you could help the kids with props and costumes. I will help the kids who are singing. What do you guys say?"

I'm in." said Shelby "My band needs some practice on working with singing. And its been a while since I've helped with show choir." Mr. Schue thanked her and looked at Holly.

"Sure sounds fun. I'll be there," she chirped positively. But her voice was shaking.

* * *

><p>The kids that weren't singing were scattered in the auditorium doing different tasks. Blaine, Jack, and Artie, were painting multiple sets. Finn and Sam were mounting the dry sets. Meanwhile, Mercedes, Tina, Lana, and Astrid sat at sewing machines. The four were sewing various elaborate costumes. Sunshine and Lauren were making objects for little details like lanterns, flour pots, and leaves for trees. They were all engaged in conversation.<p>

"I still can't believe that Quinn and Puck are singing together!" anounced Mercedes. "They have been civil since the pregnancy but not close at all. I wonder how its going. I don't think that they have ever sung together."

"How about Amy and Santana? Must be ackward because they hardly know each other. But did you see their faces when they were called?" asked Mike. The group nodded in agreemement.

"Amy did ask me about Santana," commented Blaine. They all looked at him surprised. "We're friends. I walked in on her dancing last week. She's really good."

"What did she ask about Satan?" asked Sam with a chukle.

"How much I knew her and what she was like. Anyway," said Blaine trying to change the subject. "I have no hope on them winning. They have to compete against Kurt and Rachel! And my baby can be competitive when he wants to be."

"It's not even a competition." pointed out Sunshine.

"Yah but everyone is still trying to have the best performance. What do you guys think about Austin and Brittany? Artie?" asked Blaine.

I'm down with it. I'm excited to hear them sing. I trust both Artie and Brittany." the group nodded and returned to their work. Holly Holliday walked in.

"Great job guys! These look awesome! will be really happy with your work!" the group nodded in acknowledgement. Emma Pillsbury paused on her way pass the auditorium. She frowned and coninued on her way.

* * *

><p>Amy and Santana sat at dressing tables offstage. They were going first and nerves were running high. Both girls looked stunning however in matching black dresses but with different coloured sashes. Santana shot a quick look at Amy and laughed. The younger girl was having trouble applying her mascara.<p>

"Give me that!" she took the mascara and stood in fron of Amy. She bent over and applied the makeup. When she pulled back, the girls stared at each other for a short second before looking away.

"Good luck" said Amy smiling. Santana returned the smile. They walked out onto the dark stage. The curtains rose and the light flashed on. They were both in a three walled room. Amy was sitting on a bed while Santana looked out a window. As they exchanged some dialog, it became obvious that Santata was in love and Amy was the best friend. Santana began the song.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Amy sang next.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

Santana walked away acting annoyed.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

Amy followed her and they continued the song in this manner.

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

_It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

After much chasing, Santana shut the door on Amy. She sighed and leaned against it.

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love _

The sound of Amy doowhapping behind the door finished the song and the lights turned off. The glee club cheered and the two girls came forward for a bow. After a slight hesitation, they hugged.

"Awesome work girls! That is how to do Disney!"

* * *

><p>Rachel and Kurt sat in Rachel's room. They had been practicing their number and were now lounging on her bed reading Vogue magazines.<p>

"So how is it going with you and Finn?" asked Kurt nonchalantly. He didn't spend much time with Finn since he spent most of his time with Blaine. And Finn was smart enough to avoid them when he and Blaine 'hung out'.

"Good. I hope it stays that way. But then again we are Finchel so I am not hoping for much. How about you and Blaine?"

"How did you know when Finn was cheating on you?" blurted Kurt suddenly.

"He didn't act like himself. He's a terrible liar so it was easy to tell. Why? You don't think that Blaine is cheating on you do you?" she asked concerned.

"Honestly Rach, I don't know. He's been spending an awful lot of time with that new girl, Amy."

"That doesn't mean he's cheating you."

"I saw them singing and dancing together like happy fools. A couple times last week, I saw them chatting in the hallway. We walked on him singing Belle with only her there. I actually caught them winking at each other." he put his head in his hands. "God Rachel, I don't know what to do!" Rachel pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Look Kurt, first of all, you have to trust Blaine. I've already proven that he's 100% gay." Kurt laughed. "You just have to trust that he loves you." Kurt bit his lip.

"I do. It's her I don't trust."

* * *

><p>The lights lit up the stage to show Rachel standing in a flowing blue dress. A backdrop of water stood behing her. Wind was blowing in her hair.<p>

_What I love most about rivers is_

_You can't step in the same river twice_

_The water's always changing, always flowing_

_But people, I guess, can't live like that_

_We all must pay a price_

_To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing_

_What's around the riverbend_

_Waiting just around the riverbend_

The wind picked up abruptly and water rained down on her. The water stuck to her in silver drops.

_I look once more_

_Just around the riverbend_

_Beyond the shore_

_Where the gulls fly free_

_Don't know what for_

_What I dream the day might send_

_Jut around the riverbend_

_For me_

_Coming for me_

The spotlights changed and Kurt stood in light blue pants and blue scarf that matched Rachel's dress. He wore a white shirt that was tucked in but stood loosely from his body.

_I feel it there beyond those trees_

_Or right behind these waterfalls_

_Can I ignore that sound of distant strumming_

_For a handsome sturdy husband_

_Who builds handsome sturdy walls_

_And never dreams that something might be coming?_

_Just around the riverbend_

_Just around the riverbend_

Blaine laughed lightly at Kurt's slight change to the song. The water hit Kurt the same way as it hit Rachel. It made his shirt cling to him and it showed his musles underneath. Blaine's jaw dropped to the floor.

_I look once more_

_Just around the riverbend_

_Beyond the shore_

_Somewhere past the sea_

_Don't know what for ..._

_Why do all my dreams extend_

_Just around the riverbend?_

_Just around the riverbend ..._

Abrubtly, the downpur stopped and both Rachel and Kurt were in the light. Kurt sang first.

_Should I choose the smoothest course_

_Steady as the beating drum?_

Rachel sang next.

_Should I marry Kocoum?_

_Is all my dreaming at an end?_

_Water dripped slowly from the ceiling as Kurt and Rachel finished the song._

_Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver_

_Just around the riverbend?_

They stood hand in hand, soaking wert. Cheering, the club rose to their feet. They took a bow. Rachel looked at Kurt and gently squeezed his hand.

* * *

><p>Artie wheeled himself to where Austin was getting books from his locker. He trusted both Austin and Brittany but he still wanted to have a little chat with his girlfriends duet partner.<p>

"Hi Austin" started Artie. Austin looked down. "I'm Artie. We havn't met formally." he put his hand out. Austin shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you Artie. You weren't in our dance number were you? You were sick right?"

"Yah that was me. Listen man, I trust you but I still have to check." Austin frowned. "I'm dating Brittany and i would just aprreciate it if you didn't try anything."

"Oh hey, no problem. I wasn't even thinking about it! Brittany is sweet but not really my type. It's cool that you care so much for her. She's really lucky to have you." said Austin sincerely.

"Thanks man I appreciate it. And I'm lucky to have her." He began to wheel himself away but looked back. "Thanks again bro." Austin smiled and waved.

* * *

><p>"Ok so next up is Brittany and Austin. They have decided to create a video featuring a disney classic." said Mr. Schue as the New Directions sat in the choir room. A screen was set up and the lights were dimmed. "Take it away guys." The video started. Brittany stood on a balcony in a pink ballgown. She held a single rose which she twirled around in her fingers and plucked petals from. Dreamily, she looked up at the night sky.<p>

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

Austing emerged as Prince Charming to join in on the song. He was dressed in puffy shorts and tight shirt. Suprisingly, he looked at home in the outfit. His sisters giggled.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam _

The backround choir took up the song as he climbed the ivy on the castle walls. He finally reached Brittany. Taking her into his arms, they joined in on the song.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

The song ended and the couple looked out at fireworks as the camera pulled back to reveal that they were in the Disney castle. The video ended and the lights came back on. The pair got up and bowed to applause. They hugged and bowed again.

* * *

><p>The Glee Club had now moved to the auditorium for the final performance. They were all excited to see Quinn and Puck perform. As the lights dimmed, they quited down. The spotligt opened to show Quinn in a long green dress looking out of a window. The set was an elevated corridor that looked down on a terrace. Lanterns hung on invisible wires. Quinn began to sing. Her face glowed with the lights from the lanters.<p>

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's all so clear_

_I'm where I am meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

Quinn was now sitting on a bench in the terrace. She had made her way down while singing. Puck walked in dressed in an identical costume to Flynn Ryders from Tangled.

_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

_**What is going on? Why am I blushing? Quinn close your mouth you look like a goldfish. Snap out of this. You don't like Puck. He played you. You have to grow up and walk away. Oh my god I can't do it! Why am I realising this now? I have been so blind! How have I not seen that I love Puck. I never gave him a chance after the baby incident. I see him in a whole new light now. He's always been there. I just never noticed.**_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_

_Now that I see you, now that I see you_

The pair stared at each other for a long moment. Applause broke their trance and they bowed. They snuck a second looks at each other. Quinn winked nervously and Puck stood shocked.

* * *

><p>The Glee Club sat chatting during their last meeting of the week. They congradulated each other on their splendid performances and laughed at the ridiculous costumes that they were wearing. They had all agreed to surprise by dressing up like disney characters. The girls were all disney princesses. Rachel was dressed as Snow White while Quinn sat beside her as Rapunzel. Tina was Mulan while Lana was Belle. Beside them, Mercedes chatted with Santana. They wore Jasmin and Pocohontas costumes. Brittany looked stunning Aurora. Lauren was Cinderella, while Sunshine was Ariel. The boys wore varying outfits of Prince Charmings. walked in and stopped dead.<p>

"Woah guys! This is awesome!" the glee club cheered "I mean you guys look amazing! Wait where are the triplets?" as if on cue the three walked in. They sported normal clothes and sad looks. They stood to face the club. Amy spoke up first.

"We're moving" her lip was trembling. The room burst into uproar "Our parents got another teaching job in California. We really don't want to go. We're sorry it's right before Sectionals but-"

"Is there no way for you to stay?" asked Mr. Schue sadly.

"Our parents don't care but we have nowhere to stay. None of our relatives live here." said Austin.

"We really don't want to lose you three. I know its not my place to ask but does anyone have room to take them in." asked Mr. Schue pleading to the club. Artie's hand went up.

"I have room for one. I can take Austin." Austin looked up surprised. Artie smiled.

"You guys don't have to-" started Austin but he was cut off by Artie.

"But we want to."

"I can take Astrid." said Quinn. Astrid nodded silently in thanks.

"And I'll take Amy." Everyone looked up surprised at the curly haired former Warbler. Blaine smiled at Amy who smiled through tears. Kurt looked at his boyfriend with a mix of confusion and anger. Blaine didn't even glance over.

"Thank you everyone." said . "I'm really happy that you guys are staying." he nodded towards to triplets who smiled. "Alright, from the top!"

* * *

><p><em>Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase<em>

_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

The Glee Club danced around Mercedes as she sang the lines fromthe famous song. They were all dressed in safari colours and they reused the set from "I don't even know his last name" with April Rhdes eons ago. Blaine jumped in to finish the song.

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

The Glee Club all stood in a line and raised their hand while singing the pivital words. They held the final note longer then usual. As they ended they bowed their heads in synch. The stage lights went out.

* * *

><p><strong>The songs for this episode are:<strong>

**Belle – Beauty and the Beast**

**I Won't Say I'm In Love – Hercules**

**Just Around the Riverbend – Pocohantas**

**Once Upon A Dream – Sleeping Beauty**

**I See the Light – Tangled**

**Hakuna Matata – The Lion King**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Next week is about LOVE! See you next week and enjoy Asian F! **


	5. I Love You

**Hello Readers. Sorry for the delayed update again! Asian F was soooo cool! That almost kiss killed me! The one-month break may be the death of me but I have this to stay relatively sane. So voila the 5****th**** chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue walked into Glee Club with a stiff neck. He had just about run into Terri and had dodged into a nearby classroom so as to not be seen. As he rolled he had landed in an uncomfortable position and had injured the neck. Having Terri around was proving difficult. He had learned this morning that she had placed cameras in the Glee room so that she could watch progress. He suspected that is just to keep an eye on him.<p>

- "Hey guys." He said approaching the kids. They all sat up, disengaging from who ever they were talking to or from snogging. "I would like to thank you all again for the support you showed our triplets." He motioned towards the three. "Guys we are so happy to still have you. So, Sectionals is next week. Usually we have one of our ladies do a ballad. But this year, I would like to one of our male members to sing." The boys of the club perked up. "So I would like the interested boys to sing a love song to your girlfriend." He paused looking around the room. "Or boyfriend." He added as a last thought. Kurt and Blaine beamed at each other. "We want emotion and passion in your song, so choose well guys. Puck, Austin, and Sam, since you are without partners, I would like you to contribute your musical talents to at least one number. Ok so that's all."

- "Mr. Schuester," started Jack. "I think I already have a song."

- "Really? Well then go ahead," said Mr. Schue surprised. Austin got up and whispered to Brad. The piano man nodded. Austin made his way to the front.

- "I sang this song to Lauren when she told me she was pregnant. It brought tears to her eyes back then. Hopefully the audience will understand the emotion of the song," he finished and Brad began to play.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah_

Lauren was already in tears as well as Quinn and surprisingly, Puck. Some of the members took out their cell phones and started waving them. Kneeling in front of Lauren, Jack sang with great emotion.

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Unsurprisingly, Jack got a standing ovation. He smiled and bowed. However, he only had eyes for Lauren as she ran to kiss him. They shared a quick embrace but quickly pulled back. Mr. Schue smiled at Jack.

-"That was quite a song Jack! We will certainly remember that when choosing our ballad."

* * *

><p>-"So, welcome to my house," declared Blaine. He opened the door and let Amy walk in while he carried her bag. She stood in a white grand entrance hall that was elegantly decorated as she looked around.<p>

-"It's beautiful. And big," Amy noted. The house seemed quite large, even more so because of the white. The grandness also made the silence more pronounced. "It's so quiet."

-"My parents are emergency doctors. They don't take much time off. So it will mostly be the two of us. Luckily, I can cook." Amy laughed.

-"Let me show you around," said Artie. He and Austin stood in a cozy living room. The house was small but super comfy with lots of yellow furniture. Artie wheeled himself into an elevator and Austin followed. When they got upstairs, Artie wheeled himself down the hallway, motioning to different rooms. He stopped outside the last door. "I want to show you something." He opened the door to reveal a ramp leading to a rooftop terrace. Austin looked out to see an amazing view of Lima. It was quite pretty. "I like to come up here at night and watch the stars."

-"I think it's awesome!" said Austin. Artie smiled at him and went back down the hall. He turned to the door on his left.

-"And this is your room," said Quinn. She let Astrid in and followed after. Astrid looked around at the simple room. There was a nook in the corner with a window that looked out at the stars.

-"It's perfect," smiled Astrid. She genuinely liked the older girl and was grateful for the friendship.

-"Quinney, dinner time!" called a voice from downstairs

-"Thats my mom. Come on," smiled Quinn warmly. She took Astrid's hand and they walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Artie and Brittany were snogging in the hallway. It had started out as innocent kissing but had quickly turned into a makeout session. Opening his eyes, Artie tensed. Santana had stopped in her tracks and was staring at the couple. But then she shook her head and continued walking. Artie breathed out a sigh of relief and surprise. Santana had been known to stop them with and innocent question or comment. It was getting annoying. This change of character was unexpected but welcome. Pulling around, Brittany smiled.<p>

-"We have to get to Glee Club," she said. Running away, she did a pirouette in midair. Artie chuckled. He loved it when Brittany danced. It made her happy. Plus it was super hot. He wheeled himself to Glee practice, an idea forming in his head. When he arrived he went straight to Brad and the band members. He also called Puck and told him the plan. When Mr. Schue walked in, he was all ready and started straight away. The members who were talking stopped abruptly to watch him sing.

_Blue jean baby, L.A lady_

_Seamstress for the band_

_Pretty eyes, pirate smile_

_You'll marry a music man_

_Ballerina, you must've seen her_

_Dancing in the sand_

_And now she's in me, always with me_

_Tiny dancer in my hand_

_Piano man, he makes his stand_

_In the auditorium_

_Looking on she sings the song_

_The words she knows_

_The tune she hums_

_But oh how it feels so real_

_Lying here, with no one near_

_Only you, and you can hear me_

_When I say softly, slowly_

_Hold me closer tiny dancer_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You had a busy day today_

_Oh Tiny Dancer in my hand_

Brittany had a huge smile on her face. The entire club cheered, even Santana. Artie mock bowed.

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Sam sat at the Lima Bean. They kept glancing over their shoulders. Their relationship was still a secret and this was a frequent Klaine hang out. Sighing, Mercedes looked at Sam.<p>

-"We have to stop this sneaking! We have to tell the New Directions. They're my family Sam! I can't lie anymore," she sighed. He took her hand.

-"I know I feel bad too."

-"What are we going to do? You do realize that Rachel and Kurt are going to freak then kill both of us!"

-"I have a plan. I'm going to sing about it. The assignment was to sing a ballad to our girlfriends. So I'm going to sing to you."

-"That's perfect!" said Mercedes. "You're perfect." she smiled. Sam smiled his big-mouthed smile. Mercedes sipped her coffee. His smile faltered.

-"Look, Cedes" she looked up. "I'm sorry that I haven't been able to provide for you. You deserve more." Mercedes just shook her head.

-"You do what you can Sam. I understand your dilemma right now. And I am still overly happy!" They both relaxed and finished their coffee. Sam got up and held out his hand. Mercedes took it and they left the shop, holding hands.

* * *

><p>Sam sat waiting for Mr. Schue. To say he was nervous was the understatement of the century. Mr. Schue finally arrived and Sam's hand shot in the air.<p>

-"Yes Sam."

-"I want to sing something."

-"Sam the assignment was to sing to your girlfriend and you don't have one." stated Mr. Schue confused.

-"I know you all think that but hopefully this song will clear things up," he didn't wait for Mr. Schue's response and grabbed his guitar and began to sing.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_And now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

He sang directly to Mercedes. The club looked around really confused. Suddenly, Kurt's mouth fell open and he looked at Blaine who had the same look on his face. How could they forget that coffee meeting with Sam and Mercedes that summer! It had been a huge milestone in their relationship.

_And do ya want to scooch on over closer dear,_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see ya clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm yours_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

The club sat stunned for a couple seconds. In that time, Sam walked forward and grabbed Mercedes into an embrace. The entire club gasped. After the shock wears out, the group began to cheer. Sam got some pats on the back and Mercedes joined the throng of squealing girls. Rachel and Kurt were so excited that they almost fainted. Mr. Schue just looked at his club laughing.

* * *

><p>-"What am I doing here?" asked Mike. He sad in the counsellors office. Mrs. Pillsbury looked at him from across the table.<p>

-"Your parents asked me to talk to you. I know about your situation. Your parents thought that you needed some guidance." she said. Mike looked at her. He then began to cry.

-"I don't know what to do." he sobbed. "I know that this is an amazing opportunity! Probably once in a lifetime. But I can't leave. Glee Club is my home. We've come so far and I can't leave now. I couldn't bare to see them win Nationals without me."

-"It's not just about Glee though is it? There's a girl involved as well?" Mike nodded his head. "Look Mike, I'm not here to tell you what to do. Neither are your parents, the Glee Club, or Tine for that matter. Whatever you choose, they will be supportive. They will still love you. So now you have to think about yourself. What do you want Mike?"

**Thats actually a good question. I hadn****'t thought about what I really want. She is so right. No one makes my decisions but me. Sunshine does have a point. This is the chance of a lifetime. If you dance for Ke$ha you're bound to get noticed. God, I can't tell Tina though! After what we've been through. No! I have to stop thinking about others. I need to find my voice. And I know how to help that.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey where did we go,<em>

_Days when the rains came_

_Down in the hollow,_

_Playin' a new game,_

_Laughing and a running hey, hey_

_Skipping and a jumping_

_In the misty morning fog with_

_Our hearts a thumpin' and you_

_My brown eyed girl,_

_You my brown eyed girl._

The entire club was looking at Mike with opened mouths. He sounded awesome and they didn't know he could sing like this! Mr. Schuester was clapping along, impressed. Tina was on her feet dancing with a twinkle in her eye. Taking her hand, Mike danced with her. Klaine, Santtitny, and Finchel joined in the dance.

_Do you remember when we used to sing,_

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da_

_So hard to find my way,_

_Now that I'm all on my own._

_I saw you just the other day,_

_My how you have grown,_

_Cast my memory back there, Lord_

_Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout_

_Making love in the green grass_

_Behind the stadium with you_

_My brown eyed girl_

_You my brown eyed girl_

_Do you remember when we used to sing_

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da_

* * *

><p>The couples of the New Directions were going mini golfing. Finchel, Klaine, Chang-Chang, Arttny, and the newly named Samcedes and Jissa were all pulling into the Lima Mini Put. The guys walked up to pay as the girls hugged and greeted each other. They grabbed their clubs, Kurt fussing to get one to match his outfit. The large group moved to the first hole. As each was going, they stood in groups, chatting about this or that, and stealing kisses from their partners every once in a while. The girls were all chatting as their men golfed.<p>

-"Who do you think is next?" asked Mercedes referring to the next couple. It was a popular discussion among the group. They enjoyed pairing up couples and finding them cute names.

-"I'm all for Quinuckerman." said Rachel. She was of course referring to Quinn and Puck. They had all noted Quinn's face during their disney performance which could only be described as awe.

-"I'm rooting for Sunstin." Sunshine and Austin had often been paired. They were Tina's favorite couple.

-"How about Samy?" said Brittany. They all looked at her in confusion. "You know, Sanny and Amy."

-"Santana and Amy?" asked Rachel surprised.

-"Yah totally they would be adorable together." Brittany chirped. The girls looked around surprised but stopped when they saw Blaine helping Kurt golf. They all "awed". They were all in love with the magic that was Klaine. Kurt deserved someone amazing and Blaine totally fit the bill. The girls sighed as Kurt got a hole in one and pulled Blaine in for a kiss. But Klaine was forgotten as the other men finished their hole and came to join their girlfriends.

By the end of the group date, they were down to eight people. Rachel had fallen into one of the ponds and Finn had brought her home. Jack and Lauren had left early due to their jobs. At one of the last puts, the boys were in conversation.

-"So how long have you and Mercedes been together?" asked Artie.

-"Since we got back from Nationals," he winced as the others jaws dropped.

-"I knew something was going on when we saw you at the Lima Bean! I just didn't register right away though because I was kind of in shock," Kurt smiled at Blaine. His boyfriend smirked back. "Oh, and Sam just so we're clear: you hurt Cedes and I hurt you."

-"Yah" agreed Artie. Mike and Blaine nodded. "She is amazing that girl! Don't even think about hurting her."

- "Threats are accounted for guys. And I would never do anything to hurt Mercedes," cleared up Sam.

-"Good, glad we got that out of the way." said Kurt. They finished the date with smiles and light hearts.

* * *

><p>It was the last day to sing songs and the club was in anticipation. The songs that had already been sung were phenomenal and the choice for Sectionals would be difficult. But their were still two performances to go. Finn stood, ready to start his song. Austin sat beside him with a guitar. Mr. Schue motioned him to start.<p>

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

Rachel wiped a tear away. This song in particular had so much meaning for the both of them and Finn was trying not to cry himself. Kurt hugged his best friend to comfort her.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_and we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me._

* * *

><p>Everyone was still trying to get over the emotion of Finn's song when Blaine made his way to the front. He smiled to himself. Blaine had the perfect song ready. He didn't even wait for everyone to quiet down. He just started singing.<p>

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_Oh, it feels like the first time, every time_

_I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Kurt wiped away the tears streaming down his cheeks. The entire club did the same. The song had been beautiful and so touching. Even Mr. Schuester was in tears. The only other time they had been this emotional was during Jean's funeral. Blaine walked to Kurt.

-"I hope you know that I mean every word. Baby, I'm amazed by you." They both laughed through their tears. Kurt couldn't contain himself any longer and through himself and Blaine and they met in a kiss. Mr. Schue didn't even stop them. It was too sweet.

* * *

><p>Amy sat looking out the window as rain drops splattered on it. The window was getting blurry or maybe it was just her tears.<p>

-"I brought hot chocolate." Blaine called walking in. Amy quickly wiped away her tears but it was too late. Blaine quickly set down the mugs and ran to hold Amy in his arms.

-"Shhhh. What's wrong?" he asked rubbing soothing circles in her back.

-"Nothing that's the thing. I'm just in shock." she said looking up. "Everyone has been so welcoming. I mean you hardly know me and you invite me to live in you house. Its just - " she swallowed "I can't' lie to you . I have to tell you the truth. I have to tell someone." Blaine looked at her. "I'm a lesbian." Blaine smiled. "I think I'm in love with Santana." Blaine's smile grew larger. "What are you smiling at?"

-"I knew there was something going on there!" he quieted down. "Thank you for telling me Amy." She threw herself at him and they shared a hug. He lifted her off the group. They stayed like that for a couple minutes. Unbeknown to them, Kurt Hummel sat in his car, staring at the scene through the window with wide eyes. A tear slid down his cheek and he looked away and pulled out.

* * *

><p><strong>The Songs were:<strong>

**- ****I Don****'t Want To Miss a Thing – Aerosmith**

**-****Tiny Dancer - Elton John**

**- ****I****'m Yours - Jason Maraz**

**- ****Brown Eyed Girl - Van Morrison**

**- ****Hey There Delilah - Plain White Tee****'s**

**- ****Amazed – Lonestar**

**Next ep is kind of a surprise but let's just say, it is all angst! **


	6. Breakup

**Hello readers! I am soooooo sorry for the long wait. I have had so much going on and anyways most of my time has been spent spazzing about actual Glee. This chapter is the breakup chapter. I'm sorry in advance for the angst.**

**The last couple glee episodes have been AMAZING! I have noticed something strange however... Ryan Murphy seems to be stealing from us. Not stealing from episodes that we have already written but from ones to come. We were planning on doing Last Friday Night, Klaine's first time, Pink's Perfect, and a couple other things that are slipping my mind right now. So, if there is a part of one of our chapters that seems like we are stealing plot line from Glee, it is just coincidence. **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Bare with me because it is not edited.**

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting on Mercedes bed with his head in his hands. Her mother had let him in because Mercedes was out shopping with Kurt but was returning any moment. He had news, and it wasn't good. Mercedes walked in, listening to her ipod. She stopped dead when she noticed Sam.<p>

"Sam, what are you doing here?" she asked with a smile. Then she noticed his face. "Who died?"

"I'm moving," he said, with no emotion in his voice. "My dad finally got a job but its in Los Angeles." Mercedes stood still. She began to speak but Sam cut her off. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to convince me to stay here and live with one of the boys, or even you, but I can't Cedes. My family means a lot to me, and unlike the triplets and their parents, my family loves each other. If I stayed, I would miss all of the important milestones in my siblings lives. I'll spend everyday wondering what they are doing, what they are learning, and whether they miss me. I'm going and nothing is stopping me. Not even you, Mercedes." He got up and made to leave. He paused at the door. "I never truly loved you. Goodbye Mercedes." and he left. Mercedes stood still for what seemed like forever. Then the tears finally came and she collapsed on her bed.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuester walked into the Glee Club with a cheerful smile. That smile was quickly wiped away however when he noticed the atmosphere in the room. Everyone looked crestfallen. Kurt was shooting death glares at Sam, while the latter pretended not to notice.<p>

"Hey guys." he decided not to pry. "Great job on winning sectionals! Your group number of "Give me Everything" had the entire crowd dancing. And Blaine, your cover of "Amazed" had everyone in tears, including me." Kurt paused his glaring at Sam to beam quickly at his boyfriend. The room was still really tense. " So this weeks assignment. Since last week was a week of love songs, this week we will be doing breakup songs. Some of the best songs are about heartbreaks. So find one you want to sing, and go for it."

" That's surprisingly fitting." spat Kurt in Sam's direction. Sam lost it and he threw himself at Kurt, but his path was blocked by Blaine as Mike and Finn attempted to lower him back to his seat. Mr. Schue went up to break the fight.

" Ok what is going on?" yelled Mr. Schue. When neither Kurt or Sam responded, he turned to Artie. "Explain." he said pointing at him.

" Sam is moving." said Artie. Mr. Schue's face fell. "He broke up with Mercedes. Let's just say it wasn't a smooth breakup." Sam rolled his eyes. Mr. Schue looked around the room.

"Where is Mercedes? And Rachel for that matter?"

" Mercedes is grieving a horrible heartbreak. Rach and i have been there day and night, consoling her and checking on her. Cedes can get pretty dramatic and we don't want anything to happen to her. We're taking shifts now, so Rachel will be here tomorrow while i comfort a grieving friend." said Kurt, shooting death glares at Sam. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's leg to try and calm him.

"Well Kurt, tell Mercedes and Rachel that I'm sorry but this is not a legitimate reason to miss school. I expect Miss Jones, Miss Berry and yourself at school tomorrow." Kurt looked as though he wanted to argue but he held his tongue.

* * *

><p>Astrid had done nothing to break Finn and Rachel up. She had expected them to do it themselves. However it had been six weeks and they were still very much together. But she had a plan. Astrid found Finn at football practice. She had Cheerios practice at the same time. She waited for both practices to end. When the football team, was dismissed, she grabbed a football and threw it in Finn's direction. She yelled "Think fast" and he quickly caught it. He looked at her surprised.<p>

"You throw well." he remarked. He threw it back at her as they began a game of catch.

" My dad taught me. Well back when he cared anyways." he grimaced.

"Is it really that bad with your parents?"

Yah. How about you? You must have two parents that care."

Well my mom yes. My father is dead." Astrid stopped mid throw. "It's fine though cause I now have a great stepfather and a stepbrother who's my best friend." he smiled. Astrid decided to commence her plan.

So what do you plan to do after grad." asked Astrid.

"Honestly I don't know. I can never see far ahead. I can hardly see till grad."

"But Rachel will be off to New York won't she?" she asked playing innocent.

"Yah that seems to be her plan. I'm really not a big city type and I don't have much interest in Broadway. But if thats her plan, then I'm going with her."

"Don't you think thats a bit unfair? You're ready to do whatever for her and she's not willing to give up her dream for you?" This time it was Finn's turn to stop mid throw. "It sounds like she cares more about money and fame then she does about you. Well I have to go. I'll see you around Finn." she turned and left, mission accomplished.

* * *

><p>Tina was walking through the hallways of Mckinley. She looked inside the astronomy classroom as she passed by and stopped dead in her tracks. Mike was deep in conversation with Sunshine. And they were holding hands. This was the third time she had seen them this way in this week alone. Tina scowled and waited outside the door. Finally Sunshine emerged. Tina grabbed her by the shirt and pinned her against the lockers.<p>

"Listen Corazon," she growled. "You can smile and flirt around with him but he will never be yours. I have cultivated this relationship for too long for you to come in and ruin it. So I'm asking you as kindly as possible: stay away from Mike of I will hurt you." she let go of Sunshine and walked off.

"I'm not scared of you. And I'm not staying away from Mike. He needs support right now. And I'm going to be the one to provide it." Tina stopped dead.

"Support for what?"

"Don't play stupid Cohen-Chang. You know very well that-" she stopped abruptly, registering.

"That what?"

"He didn't tell you." she laughed evilly. "And he told me. You better watch out Bella Swan, cause I'm about to take your Edward Cullen." And with that she ran off, fist pumping the air.

* * *

><p>Mercedes sat limp in her chair at Glee Club. Sam was saying his final goodbyes to the club as she watched. Her heart still ached from his revelation but he seemed fine. She had to tell him how she felt and she had to do it now. The words came out before she could stop them.<p>

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,

Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,

'Coz I got time while he got freedom,

'Coz when a heart breaks

no it don't break even.

The entire club looked at Mercedes strangely. She decided to keep going and got up and walked towards the front.

They say bad things happen for a reason

But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding

'Coz he's moved on while I'm still grieving

And when a heart breaks

no it don't break even, even no.

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you

What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

I'm falling to pieces

(One still in love

while the other one's leaving)

I'm falling to pieces,

(Cuz when a heart breaks

no it don't break even)

Oh, it don't break even, no

Oh, it don't break even, no

Oh, It don't break even, no

Sam looked at Mercedes one last time. Then he turned and the left the Glee Club room, without looking back.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked up to Finn as he put his books away. He didn't notice her, his mind was clouded with thought.<p>

"Hey Finn" said Rachel with a big smile. Finn jumped. When he saw who it was he forced a smile. "Are you planning to sing a breakup song? I am." she said in her usual chipper attitude. "I'm going to sing Someone Like You by Adele because of the passionate message that the song portrays. I just want you to know that it has nothing to do with our relationship so don't take it personally." she smiled waiting for praise. Finn turned to her.

"Rachel what are we doing? We both know how this is going to end. Your going to go to New York and become a great star. And I'm going to stay here." Rachel's smile faded.

" You could come with me." she said innocently.

" Oh yeah, thats the other thing. How come I'm expected to give up everything? Why don't you stay here?"

"I'm not giving up my dreams Finn." said Rachel in a disbelieving tone.

"Not even for me? Not even for what we have? Is fame more important than us? Cause if so then why are we doing this?" Finn slammed his locker and walked away. Neither had to look back to know that both were crying.

Easy come, easy go

That's just how you live oh

Take, take, take it all

But you never give

Finn began to sing as he walked down the hallway. He walked into Glee Club and they all stared at him questioningly.

Should've known

You was trouble

From the first kiss

Had your eyes wide open

Why were they open?

Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash you did

To give me all your love

Is all I ever asked

Cause what you don't understand is that

I'd catch a grenade for you

Throw my hand on a blade for you

I'd jump in front of a train for you

You know I'd do anything for you

Oooh oh

I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes I would die for you baby

But you won't do the same

Rachel stared in through the door, tears flowing down her cheeks. The Glee Club looked at both couples, registering. They had seen enough Finchel breakups to know how they went.

If my body was on fire

Ouh, you'd watch me burn down in flames

You said you loved me you're a liar

Cause you never, ever, ever did baby

The music stopped and Finn was left alone singing acapella.

I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for you baby

But you won't do the same

* * *

><p>Sunshine and Mike sat talking in the hallway. They did this almost every afternoon. Just sitting, and talking. Mike needed a friend who wouldn't judge him, and Sunshine was that friend. They talked about this and that but the topic would always return to his job offer. Sunshine had quickly learned that Mike was more confused then she had previously thought. She prided herself in being one of the five people who knew. His parents, Miss Pillsbury, herself, and an old friend of his named Matt, made up the five.<p>

"When are you planning on telling Tina?" asked Sunshine.

"Not soon. I can't talk this over with anyone who will influence my decision."

"I shouldn't be here then" said Sunshine, getting up to leave. He pulled her back.

"Don't be silly. I like having you here. You listen. My parents don't." he said smiling. Sunshine looked at him. He was so handsome! How come someone like Tina got someone as amazing as Mike. The urge was too much. She bet over and kissed him. It was bliss to Sunshine. It was awkward to Mike. Sunshine opened her eyes for a second and saw Tine standing there in pure shock. She tilted Mike and herself so that it looked like Mike was kissing her. She heard Tina gasp. Mike pulled away.

"T-T-Tina" he said stuttering. "I-I..." Sunshine didn't know why he was stuttering but it made her setup more believable. Tina stifled a sob and ran away. Mike didn't even follow her. He stood there shocked. Sunshine smirked at her success.

* * *

><p>At thursdays glee club meeting, the air was very tense. Most sat at opposite sides of the room then their partners and would casually throw death stares in the others direction. The other glee members sat far away from the fighting couples. When Mr. Schuester finally walked in, Tina's hand shot into the air.<p>

"Mr. Schuester, I would like to sing a breakup song."

"Go right ahead Tina." he said moving out of the way.

" This breakup song is not just to vent my anger but it also has a comical meaning to it for those who were in the original glee club. Hit it." she said turning to the musicians.

There's a whole lot of things that I will forgive

But I just can't take a liar

I was by your side 'til the very end

'til you pushed me in the fire

I tried to believe you but something is wrong

You won't look in my eyes tell me what's going on

"It's you and me against the world",

That's what you said, that's what you said

If you can't be honest with me

Then I'm afraid this is the end

The Glee Club smiled a bit at the inside joke. They all got up and began dancing with Tina. They were reminded of ages ago when they were performing "Give you Hell". It had the same angry fun vibe.

Hurry up, hurry up

If you ever really cared about me

Tell the truth, give it up

You sound guilty, 'cause you're stutterin'

Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah

Yeah you're stuttering

Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah

Yeah you're stuttering

Now the seconds turn into minutes now

But you won't give me an answer

You can tell me this, you can tell me that

But don't say you don't remember

'Cause I know you better than you know yourself

So don't say I'm crazy, I know very well

Tina was circling Mike at this point. She also pushed over Sunshine's chair and the young asian fell to the ground.

Hurry up, hurry up

If you ever really cared about me

Tell the truth, give it up

You sound guilty, 'cause you're stutterin'

Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah

Yeah you're stuttering

Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah

Yeah you're stuttering

The Glee Club cheered at the performance. It had been the first fun breakup song and they had enjoyed the return of semi happiness to the club. It wouldn't last long though.

* * *

><p>Will sat on his couch, worry etched onto his face. Emma hadn't come home yet. She would usually get home at five and prepare dinner while Will marked his Spanish papers on the couch. All his papers were marked and Emma was not home. He checked the clock. Five thirty. He picked up his phone and dialed her number.<p>

"Hello" came the response from the other end. Emma's voice was almost drowned by background noises.

"Emma! I've been worried sick. Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport Will."

"What?" he said standing up.

" I need some time off. From work. And us."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to decide what I want from this relationship Will. And I need to decide if I love you enough to overlook the past and the present."

"What is that suppose to mean?" he said staring out the window.

"It means that don't necessary have the cleanest history with woman."

"Emma, I love you."

"You might. But that doesn't mean that you didn't love Terri. Or Holly, or April, or Shelby. And it doesn't mean that you still don't." her voice started to crack. "My plane is leaving. I gotta go.

"Wait. Can I at least know where your going?"

"New York." she said, the she hung up.

Will stood shocked with the phone in his hand. He didn't hang up for a good five minutes.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to do something this afternoon?" Kurt asked his boyfriend as they exited math class.<p>

"Amy and I were going to have a 'Lost' marathon after school," seeing Kurt's face fall, Blaine hastily added, "you're welcome to join us if you want to."

Kurt still looked unappeased. He mumbled something incoherent that sounded suspiciously like "disturb" and "make out session".

"Ok, what's been going on with you lately?" questioned Blaine with a frown.

"Nothing important. Besides you wouldn't care anyway," Kurt muttered bitterly. Blaine turned to face him with wide eyes. They stopped walking as Kurt met his gaze.

"Kurt, I will listen to you no matter what! I will always care!" Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Now you're just getting annoying. Tell me what's wrong," Blaine continued.

"I already told you nothing!" shouted Kurt as the bell rang. The halls were now empty. "Look, Blaine, I have to go to class."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" he protested.

"Fine," Kurt yelled, finally losing his patience. "'What's up' is the fact that my boyfriend is too busy snogging the other sex to care about me!" Quickly, Kurt walked by a bewildered Blaine.

"You think I'm cheating on you?" Blaine asked, following Kurt. "With Amy?" He sounded completely caught off guard.

"Yes," snapped Kurt over his back, speeding up. Blaine's hand shot forward grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him to a stop.

"Kurt, how could you even think that?" Blaine's voice was just a whisper.

"How? Don't play stupid, Blaine!" Kurt was furious. "I saw you two dancing in the auditorium! I saw you serenading her with Belle! How about 'Amazed'? How do I know that it was for me? I also saw you snuggling on the couch. For crying out loud you even asked her to live with you!" Kurt was panting by the time he finished his rant. He continued in a whisper, his voice horse, "Is that enough reasons or should I list more?" In shock, Blaine released Kurt's hand.

"Kurt, she's dealing with a tough time and I'm there for her. It's no different than when I was helping you." He regretted his word choice the second they came out. Kurt's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh I see, so you help the innocent grieving ones and then you use them, just like some twisted game. Is that what I am, Blaine, a game to you, just one in a line of many? Well it's good to know!" Kurt's voice was chocked with tears. Slowly, Blaine reached forward to wipe away Kurt's tears. Kurt snapped, "Don't touch me!" Turning, he walked away.

"God Kurt, why are you acting like such a girl?" blurted Blaine without thinking. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. Blaine also stood still, stunned at what he had said. "Kurt, wait! I-"

"Too late, Blaine," Kurt could barely speak through his tears. He didn't look back as he ran through the halls.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood alone at the front of the Glee room. The Glee Club looked at him with heartbroken eyes. They were all crushed. The last couple they thought possible to breakup were these two. They never thought they would see the day. But yet, here they were.<p>

I'm holding on your rope,

Got me ten feet off the ground

I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound

You tell me that you need me

Then you go and cut me down, but wait

You tell me that you're sorry

Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

Blaine looked at Kurt with sad eyes. Tears brimmed at the edge of his eyes and he looked down to try and contain them. Kurt never took his eyes from Blaine.

I'd take another chance, take a fall

Take a shot for you

And I need you like a heart needs a beat

But it's nothin new

I loved you with a fire red-

Now it's turning blue, and you say...

"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you

But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

It's too late to apologize, yeah

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-

I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...

* * *

><p>Did I disappoint you or let you down?<p>

Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,

Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

Mercedes sat looking out at the rainy day. She looked down at the picture of her and Sam at prom. She ripped it in half and broke into tears.

So I took what's mine by eternal right.

Took your soul out into the night.

It may be over but it won't stop there,

I am here for you if you'd only care.

Finn passed Rachel in the hallway. The latter looked up expectantly but quickly looked back down again. She continued her task; ridding her locker of all things relating to Finn (again).

You touched my heart you touched my soul.

You changed my life and all my goals.

And love is blind and that I knew when,

My heart was blinded by you.

Tina walked past the dance studio and looked in. What she saw didn't help. Sunshine comforting a broken Mike. He looked up and kissed her in the lips. Tina walked away sadly.

I've kissed your lips and held your hand.

Shared your dreams and shared your bed.

I know you well, I know your smell.

I've been addicted to you.

Kurt taken up by grief, almost didn't notice that he ran into someone. He stopped dead and looked up to apologize, only to see Blaine looking at him. They stood for a couple ackward moments before Kurt looked down shaking his head and walked back the way he came.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

* * *

><p><strong>The songs used (that we don't own by the way):<strong>

**Breakeven - The Script**

**Grenade - Bruno Mars**

**Stuttering - Fefe Dobson**

**Apologize - One Republic**

**Goodbye My Lover - James Blunt**

**I find it humorous that this chapter got posted after the last episode... Also I did not write the klaine breakup, GleekSylvester did! I was not worthy enough! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Not sure when the next chapter will be posted because I'm not writing it. I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. No Way

**BOOOOOOOO! I know we're still here. What the hell right! I am so sorry for having neglected you dear readers. I also must announce the sad news that GleekPierceLopez is no longer a part of this fanfic. She couldn't bare the fact that Brittana was not together. She will however be contributing a couple ideas and songs. **

**This chapter is sort of boring. But in the Glee Law it clearly states in quotation 394: "though must write bad episodes in order for other episodes to look better." Amen Ryan Murphy. So bare with me readers. And enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman was bored. The school had discovered that he hadn't attended a math class in 3 years and now he was forced to show up or he would be suspended. The old math teacher whom he couldn't remember her name, was droning on and on about triangles and he could barely keep his eyes open. Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket and he jumped. A couple of his classmates noticed and stared at him but they quickly looked away when he shot them one of his famous Puck death glares. He pulled his phone out, and under the table he read the text message. His heart stopped and without a second thought, he grabbed his bag, got up and made his way to the door, the math class and teacher staring at him in total shock.<p>

By the time Puck reached the auditorium, the rest of the New Directions were already huddled. He shouted out to them.

"Can someone tell me what's going on? I got a text from an unknown number saying that they were Aural Intensity and to meet in the auditorium."

"We all got the same thing." said Mike. The club all looked around with apprehension on their faces.

"Thank you for coming." Said a disembodied voice. The New Directions turned their attention to the stage to find a tall, tanned hair, lanky boy leaning on the stage walls. He was dressed in dark ripped jeans with a tux top and tee shirt. "I'm Carlton, and this is Aural Intensity." All around him, boys and girls stepped out, dressed in similar apparel. They all stood behind Carlton who was the obvious leader. They all had smirks on their faces.

"What do you want?" yelled Finn to the stage.

"We have a feud to pick with you New Directions."

"I don't recall ever beginning one." Piped out Pike. "Although I would like to." He muttered under his breath.

" You see." Said Carlton stepping forward, "You guys always seem to win. Which means that we lose. And we don't like losing."

"Well then maybe you should get some talent." Shot Artie, his arms crossed.

"No, that's not the answer." Carlton suddenly pulled out a huge wad of cash. "I heard that your Glee Club was in need of some money." The New Direction's mouths opened and their eyebrows shot past their hairlines.

"I'm sorry are you trying to buy your win?" said Rachel aghast.

"Precisely." Carlton nodded.

"Ok" said Rachel stepping forward. "I'm not even going to scold you on how wrong this is, and instead say that we politely refuse." The New Directions all nodded with frowns on their faces.

"Now get the hell out of my auditorium." Added Artie.

"We thought that might be you answer. So we put together a little number that might show you why to forfeit the competition now." Carlton said with a tight smile.

The lights suddenly dimmed. A spotlight shone on Carlton. He now had a top hat. He began the song as an unknown band began to play. He walked across the stage and performed dance moves while the spotlight followed him and briefly shone on other members who also had top hats.

**The word is about, there's something evolving,**

**whatever may come, the world keeps revolving**

**They say the next big thing is here,**

**that the revolution's near,**

**but to me it seems quite clear**

**that it's all just a little bit of history repeating**

The lights came on to show Aural Intensity, all in top hats dancing to the song.

**The newspapers shout a new style is growing,**

**but it don't know if it's coming or going,**

**there is fashion, there is fad**

**some is good, some is bad**

**and the joke is rather sad,**

**that its all just a little bit of history repeating**

**.. and I've seen it before**

**.. and I'll see it again**

**.. yes I've seen it before**

**.. just little bits of history repeating**

The dance moves that they were doing were really complex. Even Mike Chang had his jaw on the floor.

**Some people don't dance, if they don't know who's singing,**

**why ask your head, it's your hips that are swinging**

**life's for us to enjoy**

**woman, man, girl and boy,**

**feel the pain, feel the joy**

**aside set the little bits of history repeating**

With that the song ended and Aural Intensity stood panting. They all smiled smugly at the New Directions.

"Well see you at Regionals next week. Toodles." Cried Carlton, before exiting with Aural Intensity, leaving the New Directions staring mouth open at the spot that they had just left.

* * *

><p>Amy opened her locker. The entire inside was covered with posters; Posters of Avril Lavigne. The Canadian Punk-Rock Princess was Amy's idol and she loved her with a blind adoration. At the very back however was a small space where hung a picture of Santana Lopez. Amy had found it online. She stared at it for a moment, and then sighed. She would never get Santana. If Santana were a lesbian, which she doubted, she would never fall for her. She would probably date that blonde princess, Brittany.<p>

"Impressive." Said a male voice behind her. She turned around and there stood her best friend and roommate Blaine Anderson. Amy smiled.

"Yah she's kind of my idol." She stated, referring to Avril.

"I can see that." Said Blaine jokingly. Amy made to close her locker but Blaine stopped her. He pointed to the picture at the back of her locker and smiled. "Really?"

"Hey its not anything like Rachel's Finn shrine or Kurt's locker collages." She retorted.

"Kurt has a locker collage?" asked Blaine intrigued.

"Um how have you missed it? It's you with the word courage under it!" Blaine smiled at this but the smile quickly faded, a frown replacing it. Amy in turn frowned at her best friend. Blaine had basically been inconsolable since the breakup. He mostly just stayed in his room now and blasted music. There were only so many more times that Amy could listen to Blackbird, Candles, and Don't Cry For Me Argentina. Blaine recomposed himself as she closed her locker however and turned the conversation on her.

"So what are you going to do about?"

"Do about what?"

"Santana silly! You can't just stare creepily at a photo of her forever. Do something about it!"

"How Blaine? I'm not good with words." She moped.

"You don't need to say anything. Avril will say it for you."

* * *

><p>"Ok common guys were they that good?" asked Mr. Schue.<p>

"They made us look like a preschool glee club." Moaned Puck.

"Common guys you can't let them get you into a funk." Sighed mr. Schue. "Guys we just need to forget it and prepare for Regionals." Amy's hand lifted into the air.

"Mr. Schuester, I want to sing something." Her twins looked at her aghast. Amy never sang solo. She hated it.

"Of course Amy, take it away." She made her way to the front and nodded at Blaine who got up and picked up and electrical guitar.

"The song basically says it all." Said Amy before motioning the band to start.

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

When she started the song she looked rather nervous and awkward. At first she directed the song towards Blaine because his face was the only one who calmed her. Obviously she was getting some major death glares from Kurt Hummel.

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me**

**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

Suddenly she turned towards the crowd and with the first line she pointed to Santana. The New Directions looked, mouths opened totally shocked.

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**

**And even when you look away I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again**

**And again and again and again**

She motioned Santana over with her finger but instead walked towards her. She sat in the vacant seat in between her and Brittany.

**So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear**

**Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear**

**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again**

**And again and again and again**

**Cause she's like so whatever**

**And you could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everybody's talking about**

Amy got up and began dancing.

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me**

**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

After the chorus, a couple of the girls, who had recovered from shock, got up and began dancing along.

**Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better**

**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?**

**Hey, she's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

The girls broke out into a complex dance. Amy kept her eyes on Santana and shot constant death glares at Brittany.

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**'Cause I can, cause I can do it better**

**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?**

**She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**Hey, hey, I know that you like me**

**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**

**Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend**

**No way, no way, no way, no way**

The song ended and an awkward silence hung in the air, before Santana got up suddenly and left, head down, blush deeply tainting her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Rachel sat in Rachel's bed. They were having their rather annual "Forever Alone" or "He broke my heart" marathon. They basically watched a bunch of sappy movies and cried and ate a bunch of chocolate ice cream (the only time, Kurt allowed himself such a treat). They presently sat with a gigantic tub of Ben and Jerry's in front of them, with The Notebook playing on the TV. Rachel had her head on Kurt's shoulder a frown on her face.<p>

- "Will all my attempts at a relationship end in failure Kurt?" She said, ice cream in her mouth.

- "I don't know Rach! They all seem to rather go that way! But hey you know the Finchel pattern! You guys will be back in no time." he said rubbing her leg comfortingly.

- "I'm really sorry about you and Blaine." Said Rachel sadly. "I never ever thought I would see the day. You guys were just so in love. I never thought you would ever break up. How are you taking your first breakup?"

- "I feel so lost." Kurt said blankly staring off into space. "Whenever I was with Blaine I always felt safe, like nothing in the world would ever hurt me, that he would always be there to protect me. Now I feel to vulnerable, so naked." Rachel looked up at her best friend a frown on her face.

"So do you always feel this depressed when you break up with someone?" asked Blaine grumpily. He and Finn sat on the Hummel-Hudson living room couch, playing Halo. They had played for about 5 hours straight.

"Basically." Said Finn. He looked over at the stooped figure of his brother's boyfriend. "I'm really sorry about Kurt. I hope your not taking it to badly."

"I don't know what to do now. I get up in the morning, not knowing what to do because he's gone. I don't know where my place is in the world anymore. I always assumed that my place would always be with him." Blaine said sadly. Finn looked at him.

Back in Rachel's bedroom, Rachel had begun singing to Kurt. She held the boy, trembling with tears, in her arms and sang softly in his ear.

**I remember tears streaming down your face**

**When I said, I'll never let you go**

**When all those shadows almost killed your light**

**I remember you said, don't leave me here alone**

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

Blaine had begun to cry and Finn was feeling rather uncomfortable. But he knew what he had to do. So he began singing softly.

**Don't you dare look out your window**

**Darling, everything's on fire**

**The war outside our door keeps raging on**

**Hold onto this lullaby**

**Even when the music's gone**

**Gone**

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

Unbeknown to them, Rachel and Finn were singing the same song at the same time to two heartbroken teenage gays.

**Just close your eyes**

**You'll be alright**

**Come morning light,**

**You and I'll be safe and sound...**

* * *

><p>The New Directions were all in the choir room moping. They were all in a funk. They had begun to question their skills, even Rachel. Aural Intensity was really good and the Warblers were probably awesome and they were nothing. Puck had actually begun crying to everyone's surprise and was curled in a fetal position, Finn trying to get him out of it.<p>

"There's only one option isn't there? We have to take the bribe!" said Quinn frowning. They all looked down despaired.

"No." said Blaine strongly. They club looked at him. "No way! There's no god damn way were giving in now. We've come to far to stop now." He suddenly broke into random song.

**My mind is racing, but my heart, it beats faster**

**I'm in control, commander and master**

**Lady Fate, creating disaster**

**But she ain't the boss of me!**

**Head-on collision with a catastrophic setback**

**Makes you either wanna get lost, or get back**

**I choose the latter; let's not forget that**

**We hold the cards this time**

**So there's no need to bitch or whine!**

**There's no way**

**I'm gonna take another option**

**No way I am gonna settle with a loss!**

**No way I'm gonna sit around and watch**

**There's no, no way...**

**There's no way**

**You're gonna find me in the background**

**No damn way you gonna see me satisfied!**

**No way they're ever gonna make me back down**

**No, no way...**

The New Directions looked at him hopeless but Kurt spoke up.

- "No guys he's right!"

**Home field advantage**

**The upper hand is ours**

**So the game is on!**

Finn and Rachel nodded at each other and joined in.

**The clock ticks**

**But we've got our tricks**

**To fuss with and fix what wrong!**

Blaine sang again getting the rest of New Directions to join in.

**Let's wake up and go, guys**

**Take out the bad guys**

**Break out your mad eyes**

**Yeah!**

**We'll take it on together,**

**We're stronger and we're better**

**And if there's a problem**

**Whatever**

**There's no way**

**We're gonna leave it up to chance**

**There's no damn way we're gonna go without a fight!**

**No way you gonna see us on on our ass**

**There's no, no way...**

By this point all the New Directions were up including Puck as they all sang along.

**There's no way**

**We're gonna settle with sorrow**

**Leave right now if you think this ain't real!**

**Today, not waiting for tomorrow!**

**No, no way. There's no way!**

**No, no way. There's no way!**

**No, no way. There's no way!**

**There's no way...**

They finished the song strongly and began devising their plan. Mr. Schue looked at his club proudly through the door.

* * *

><p>The Westvale High School bell went off and the students exited their courses. However they were met with a curious sight. A crowd of students, identically dressed in black leather jackets, dark jeans for the boys, spandex tights for the girls, bedazzled converse and fish net gloves (for the ladies), walked through the hallways, confident looks on their faces. They walked into the large courtyard where Aural Intensity was eating lunch. They walked up to the group. Rachel tapped Carlton shoulder. He turned around and looked at the group shocked.<p>

"Well well. Has someone come to reevaluate our offer?"

" We don't want anything of your bribe." Santana said loudly. The entire courtyard quieted down.

"Then why are you here?" said Carlton grinning.

"We have something we would like to say." Said Mercedes. "We also wanted to let the entire school know what kind of people their glee club are." With that the New Directions broke up into a line facing Aural Intensity and began their song. Santana sang first.

**Seems like everybody's got a price,**

**I wonder how they sleep at night.**

**When the sale comes first,**

**And the truth comes second,**

**Just stop, for a minute and**

**Smile**

**Why is everybody so serious!**

**Acting so damn mysterious**

**Got your shades on your eyes**

**And your heels so high**

**That you can't even have a good time.**

**Everybody look to their left (yeah)**

**Everybody look to their right (ha)**

**Can you feel that (yeah)**

**We're paying with love tonight...**

Amy took the next verses. Aural Intensity was beginning to look uncomfortable, guilty, and in awe.

**We need to take it back in time,**

**When music made us all unite!**

**And it wasn't low blows and video Hoes,**

**Am I the only one gettin... tired?**

**Why is everybody so obsessed?**

**Money can't buy us happiness**

**Can we all slow down and enjoy right now**

**Guarantee we'll be feelin**

**All right.**

**Everybody look to their left (yeah)**

**Everybody look to their right (ha)**

**Can you feel that (yeah)**

**We're paying with love tonight...**

Mercedes took the chorus. Some of the Westvale students had begun to dance along.

**It's not about the money, money, money**

**We don't need your money, money, money**

**We just wanna make the world dance,**

**Forget about the Price Tag**

**Ain't about the (ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.**

**Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling**

**Wanna make the world dance,**

**Forget about the Price Tag.**

To everyone's surprise, Blaine came forward and began rapping. The student enjoyed it very much. Aural Intensity did not. They had just noticed that Blaine Anderson the star Warbler was now in the New Directions. And they were positively screwed.

**Yeah yeah**

**Well, keep the price tag**

**And take the cash back**

**Just give me six strings and a half step**

**And you can keep the cars**

**Leave me the garage**

**And all I...**

**Yes all I need are keys and guitars**

**And guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars**

**Yes we leaving across these undefeatable odds**

**It's like this man, you can't put a price on life**

**We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice everynight**

**So we ain't gon stumble and fall never**

**Waiting to see, a sign of defeat uh uh**

**So we gon keep everyone moving there feet**

**So bring back the beat and everyone will sing**

**It's not about...**

(Mercedes)

**It's not about the money, money, money**

**We don't need your money, money, money**

**We just wanna make the world dance,**

**Forget about the Price Tag**

**Ain't about the (ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.**

**Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling**

**Wanna make the world dance,**

**Forget about the Price Tag.**

The entire club finished together, hands behind their backs starind menacingly at Aural Intensity.

**Yeah yeah**

**Oo-oooh**

**Forget about the price tag**

The song ended. Suddenly all eyes were on Aural Intensity who shrunk back in their seats, this time with nothing to say.

* * *

><p><strong>History Repeating – The Propellerheads and Shirley Bassey<strong>

**Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne**

**Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift ft. Civil Wars**

**No Way – Starkid company ft. Darren Criss, Lauren Lopez, Bonnie Gruesen, and Joey Richter**

**Price Tag – Jessie J ft. B.O.B**

**Sorry for the bad episode! I however love the music in this so it kind of balances out. Now don't leave! I'm double updating so up in a couple minutes will be REGIONALS! See you in 5 minutes. **


	8. We R

**Voila! Regionals! Read and Enjoy! **

**I realize I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter so: Last time I checked I did not write Glee. I wrote fanfiction. But feel free to correct me.**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson sat at the Lima Bean, sipping his coffee. He was desperately trying to finish his English assignment, which was proving impossible. Suddenly, he was flocked by a group of guys in navy and red. Blaine's mouth rose in a smile and he looked up to see the faces of the Warblers. They all wore identical cheeky grins.<p>

"Oh yeah!" they all chorused, mimicking the warbler call. Blaine laughed. Three figures came forward. Nick, Jeff, and John all took a seat in front of Blaine while the rest of the Warblers stood around. It was obvious that these three were the new council.

"Well hello there," said Nick smirking.

"Hey guys. How are things?" asked Blaine.

"Well we were just coming for some post rehearsal coffee when we spotted your unmistakable curly hair and made a b-line to come speak to our former Warbler. How are things with you? We haven't spoken to you or Kurt since your transfer! Too busy making out?" joked Jeff. The Warblers all laughed but Blaine looked down uncomfortably. Nick noticed and tried to meet his eye.

"Blaine what's wrong?" he asked.

"Kurt and I broke up," Blurted Blaine. There was a collective gasp from the group before they all broke out into question. Blaine listened to all of them before speaking again. "It's been about 2 weeks. Kurt thought I was cheating on him with this new girl Amy who lives with me. It's a long story." All the Warblers looked around with sad eyes and confused expressions. "I just don't know what to do," groaned Blaine. He banged his head on the table and in the process almost knocked over his coffee. However, John caught it.

"Blaine, this is not a medium drip!" John gasped eyes wide. The Warblers all stood mouths open. If Blaine didn't even have the spirit to drink the right coffee then he was severely damaged. Jeff in turn took the cup.

"A non-fat mocha? Really, Blaine? You're drinking Kurt's coffee order?" When Blaine did nothing but nod faintly, Nick got up and banged his fist on the table.

"Come on Blaine! You got to snap out of it! You and Kurt will get back together." He said annunciating each word. "You two are like magnets. Kurt will come crawling back to you in no time!" He patted Blaine's shoulder. "However, we must be leaving now. Good talking to you Blaine!" The other Warblers shouted similar farewells as they all made for the door. John stopped however and leaned in to whisper into Blaine's ear playfully.

"We are going to crush you at Regionals," with that he walked past Blaine. The latter smiled faintly.

* * *

><p>Will smiled as parents walked into the Glee room. It was parentteacher night at Mckinley and extracurricular teachers were now having a chance to introduce themselves to their student's parents. Will could immediately pick out some of the parents. There was a strikingly beautiful Latina, who could only be Santana's mother, an Asian male lawyer who was obviously Tina's father, and a Jewish woman who was Puck's mother; just to name a few. He however also noticed that some parents were missing. There was no parent there for Blaine, Mike, Lana, Jack, Lauren, and the triplets. He had predicted the absence of Jack and Lauren, and the triplet's parents. He didn't know Lana's story. He was shocked that Mr. and Mrs. Anderson as well as Mr. and Mrs. Chang were absent. Once everyone was seated, he began.

"Hello everyone, I am Will Schuester, Spanish teacher and Glee Club leader for the last 2 years. In this room, I have watched your children grow from young adolescents to mature young men and women. We've lived through so much in this room. Heartbreak, love, disappointment, achievement… I treat them as my own children and have helped them out of trouble, many a time." He added. The parents all laughed. "Now, it's not my job to tell you how to raise your children. But I do believe that encouraging them would be a good start. For instance only one of you in this room as ever attended a performance." He said nodding to Quinn's mother. "So, I have a preposition to make you. On Friday is our Regionals competition and I am sure that your children would appreciate it if you came. We have some pretty tough competition and we just lost one of our members. Support would be helpful."

"What are they singing?" asked a blonde male whom Mr. Schue assumed was Brittany's father.

"I've actually let the children decide that. They told me they would have two numbers ready for Wednesday."

"Who's the competition?" asked Burt Hummel.

"The Dalton Academy Warblers and Westvale Aural Intensities. They are both amazing teams with a great amount of talent. Two of our members went to Dalton, and I think seeing the Warblers perform might be emotional for them. Kurt and Blaine love that school and it means a lot to them." Will paused. "So, what do you guys think?"

"I think that we should go and support our kids!" exclaimed Carol Hummel-Hudson. The room nodded in agreement.

"Great! Hey why don't we keep it a secret! The kids would love a surprise. And if it's possible, can someone get the word out to the Changs and the Andersons?" the group nodded. Mr. Schue smiled.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked around the school aimlessly trying to pass the time. He found himself in the wings of the auditorium. The bell went off and he made to leave but he was stopped by a figure on stage. He walked forward quietly and pulled back a bit when he saw that it was Kurt. He was sitting at the piano, his back to Blaine. He was staring at something on the stand that Blaine couldn't see. But Blaine did not care because Kurt had his head in his hands and was crying. Blaine made to go comfort him but mentally stopped himself, telling himself that Kurt didn't want him there. Kurt stopped crying enough to place his hands on the piano and he began to play.<p>

**Well it's good to hear your voice**

**I hope you're doing fine**

**And if you ever wonder**

**I'm lonely here tonight**

**I'm lost here in this moment**

**And time keeps slipping by**

**And if I could have just one wish**

**I'd have you by my side**

**Oooh oh I miss you**

**Oooh oh I need you**

Kurt got up from the piano and Blaine could now see that what he was looking at was a picture of Blaine. A perfect tear and a look of awe came on Blaine's face. His eyes followed Kurt as he sang in the middle of the stage.

**Well I tried to live without you**

**The tears fall from my eyes**

**I'm alone and I feel empty**

**God, I'm torn apart inside**

**I look up at the stars**

**Hoping you're doing the same**

**Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say**

**Oooh oh I miss you**

**Oooh oh I need you**

**I love you more than I did before**

**And if today I don't see your face**

**Nothing's changed no one could take your place**

**It gets harder every day**

**Say you love me more than you did before**

**And I'm sorry it's this way**

**But I'm comin' home I'll be comin' home**

**And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay**

So Kurt still loved him! Blaine's heart rose then fell again at Kurt's sad face. He moved forward.

**Always stay**

**I never wanna lose you**

**And if I had to I would chose you**

**So stay, please always stay**

**You're the one that I hold on to**

**'Cause my heart would stop without you**

Kurt was singing with everything he had. He had yet to notice the dark haired boy leaning against the curtain, looking lovingly at his boyfriend. However, when Blaine began to sing the next lines he looked up and first a blank look came on his face and then more tears.

**I love you more than I did before**

**And if today I don't see your face**

**Nothing's changed no one can take your place**

**It gets harder every day**

Blaine walked up to Kurt and took his hand as he continued to sing. Willingly, Kurt took it and they both reveled in the feeling of their hands fitting perfectly again.

**Say you love me more than you did before**

**And I'm sorry that it's this way**

**But I'm comin' home I'll be comin' home**

**And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay!**

**I'll always stay!**

Kurt joined in on Blaine's singing and they finished the song, still holding hands.

**And I love you more than I did before**

**And I'm sorry that it's this way**

**But I'm comin' home, I'll be comin' home**

**And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay**

**I will stay**

As the song came to a close, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a brief moment before Blaine found that Kurt was in his arms, and then their lips were moving together once more. He was home.

* * *

><p>The New Directions sat in the park, picnicking and deciding on their set list for Regionals. Most were there, minus, Lauren and Jack, who were working, and Quinn and Astrid whom they were still waiting for. They were also waiting for Kurt and Blaine but nobody had been able to contact them. While the New Directions were just finishing their pizza, Astrid and Quinn showed up.<p>

"Sorry we're late!" piped up Quinn. "Are we the last ones to arrive?"

"No we're still waiting on the heartbroken gays!" said Puck

"Kurt's probably locked in his room watching sad chick flicks and Blaine is probably composing," said Finn.

"Well I'm gonna try phoning Kurt again," commented Mercedes. "It doesn't feel right discussing set list without them."

* * *

><p>Kurt's phone began buzzing on his bedside table. He groaned. He was in no mood to talk. Not when Blaine was on top of him and they were making out like they hadn't seen each other in months instead of two weeks. Kurt decided to just ignore it. The ringing stopped. He sighed and continued his endeavors. However, the phone began ringing again and he sighed frustrated before grabbing the phone and pressing on.<p>

"What Mercedes!" he practically screamed into the phone.

"Woah, calm down Kurt, no need to scream. The New Directions and I were just wondering where you were! It's set list planning day!"

"Um Cedes, I don't think I'll be coming to – Blaine stop that." He said faintly into the phone. He was having problems concentrating because Blaine was kissing his neck.

* * *

><p>Mercedes sat open mouthed. The New Directions looked at her concerned.<p>

"Um, ok then I guess we will see you tomorrow." She said before quickly hanging up. The New Directions all looked at her in question. "Kurt and Blaine will not be joining us this afternoon. They're a bit preoccupied." The Glee Club's jaws hit the floor before they composed themselves, smiled, and all cheered for joy because Klaine was back! There were a couple calls of "get some Hummel" from Puck and Mike.

"Ok then, enough of that," said Finn disturbed. "What should our set list be?"

"I for one think that we should revisit Ke$ha," suggested Rachel. All the girls nodded, agreeing. The boys however looked a bit more skeptical. "What's wrong boys?"

"Well Ke$ha is awesome but the vocals are mainly for females." The boys all agreed. "I say that we revisit Queen." At that there was a lot of nodding.

"We are good with Queen, but Ke$ha is more of a modern day crowd pleaser," Sunshine pointed out.

"Wait I think I got it!" said Austin to everyone's surprise. "The boys can do Queen's 'We are the Champions', as a ballad then the girls can do 'We R Who We R' by Ke$ha. That way the entire performance has a sort of flow to it and yet we cover both singers."

"Wow, new boy, I'm impressed!" said Artie. The New Directions all nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then! Wait, Brittany, please don't tell me you ate all the chocolate strawberries!"

* * *

><p>"That set list is amazing, guys! I'm really proud of your choices! What about costumes?" said Mr. Schue<p>

"Tina and Kurt are taking care of it," nodded Rachel. Mr. Schue nodded his approval.

"Ok have you divided out the vocals?"

"Yes! Everything is ready!"

"Wow, guys I'm really impressed!" he smiled at his Glee Club proudly. "There is one last matter I want to address." He grabbed a chair and spun it around sitting on it the opposite way. "I know that a lot of you are not getting along right now with breakups and such. But competitions always seem to bring us together. We always seem to discover so much during them. So, I want you guys to please put aside your differences for the time being and just enjoy this. For many of you, this is your last Regionals ever." He said sadly looking at Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Mike, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany. "And I don't want to spend it fighting." The club looked around silently promising to get along.

* * *

><p>The New Directions walked into the theater. They all sighed contently at the familiar stage and seats. This room held many a memory. Finn had first told Rachel that he loved her here, Quinn had broken her water here, and Kurt and Blaine had made their relationship public here. This place was like their second Glee room, their third home. They all took a seat, Mr. Schuester sitting at the end. The moment they sat down the lights dimmed. The familiar disembodied voice spoke.<p>

"Welcome to the 2011 winter Regionals competition. I know that this is earlier then usual but we do so to make time for Internationals. That's right, some things have changed. The winners of this year's Regionals will move on to Nationals in Vegas. If they win that then they will proceed on to Internationals. So with that in mind, please welcome our first performers. From Westvale High School here is Aural Intensity!" The male voice shouted. The crowd cheered as the curtains rose. There stood Aural Intensity. The girls were dressed in bright red dresses that had orange flames licking up the front. The boys wore an outfit similar then the ones they had last year; red shirt with black pants. After the outfits, the first thing that the New Directions noticed was that Carlton was not there. The New Directions pondered whether he left or was kicked out. Another male member with dark hair began the song, while the other members began complicated dance moves, similar to one's from their History Repeating number.

**I'm hot**

**You're cold**

**You go around**

**Like you know**

**Who I am**

**But you don't**

**You got me, on my toes**

The entire club joined in for the chorus.

**I'm slipping into the lava**

**And I'm tryin' to keep from going under**

**Baby you turned the temperature hotter**

**cause I'm burning up, burning up**

**For you baby**

A blonde girl took the lead for the next part.

**Walk in the room**

**All I can see is you**

**You're staring me down**

**I know you feel it too**

For the rest of the song, the music ended and they sang acapella. The entire crowd stood all clapping along and singing along as well. Even the New Directions stood and they saw a flash of navy and red across the hall that they assumed were the Warblers.

**I'm slipping into the lava**

**And I'm tryin' to keep from going under**

**Baby you turned the temperature hotter**

**cause I'm burning up, burning up**

**For you baby**

**Burning up, burning up**

**For you baby**

The hall clapped for Aural Intensity. They had actually been rather good, unlike earlier years. The New Directions felt that pit in their stomach that they only felt when they knew they had competition.

* * *

><p>- "And now" cried the disembodied voice "From Dalton Academy, the Warblers!" the crowd cheered. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with nervous eyes and smiles and linked hands. The curtain rose and there stood the dapper looking men with the navy and red blazers. Jeff stood at the front of the triangle. Trent began the song with some acapella singing to replace the guitar. Jeff began the actual lyrics of the song.<p>

**It's empty in the valley of your heart**

**The sun, it rises slowly as you walk**

**Away from all the fears**

**And all the faults you've left behind**

Now John joined Trent in the acapella background.

**The harvest left no food for you to eat**

**You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see**

**But I have seen the same**

**I know the shame in your defeat**

**But I will hold on hope**

**And I won't let you choke**

**On the noose around your neck**

**And I'll find strength in pain**

**And I will change my ways**

**I'll know my name as it's called again**

All the Warblers joined in now, mimicking banjos and drums.

**Cause I have other things to fill my time**

**You take what is yours and I'll take mine**

**Now let me at the truth**

**Which will refresh my broken mind**

The Warblers began their famous two-step. Kurt and Blaine without a second thought got up and began to do it as well. At first they got some strange looks from the crowd but once the other New Directions joined in, the crowd began to get into it.

**But I will hold on hope**

**And I won't let you choke**

**On the noose around your neck**

**And I'll find strength in pain**

**And I will change my ways**

**I'll know my name as it's called again**

**So come out of your cave walking on your hands**

**And see the world hanging upside down**

**You can understand dependence**

**When you know the maker's land**

**So make your siren's call**

**And sing all you want**

**I will not hear what you have to say**

**Cause I need freedom now**

**And I need to know how**

**To live my life as it's meant to be**

**And I will hold on hope**

**And I won't let you choke**

**On the noose around your neck**

All the Warblers stopped singing acapella backup and just sang.

**And I'll find strength in pain**

**And I will change my ways**

**I'll know my name as it's called again**

The Warblers finished the song with the symbolic head nod. The crowd roared and cheered. The Warblers all took a bow. Kurt and Blaine cheered loudly and jumped up and down clapping. They smiled widely and turned to each other in a quick kiss. But even as they were doing this, they felt the same pit of worry about their chances.

* * *

><p>The New Directions waited backstage, the girls fixing their makeup, the boys doing vocal runs. Kurt and Blaine were singing arpeggios when the Warblers came up and ninja hugged them. Kurt and Blaine laughed and turned around to greet them, congratulating them on their performance. John then asked the pivotal question.<p>

"So Blaine, are you in Kurt… you know…" Blaine just laughed and pulled Kurt to him and they kissed. The Warblers all whooped and catcalled. The Warblers then called the New Directions forward. They all huddled around.

"We have an announcement," said Jeff.

"We just got a record deal!" shouted Trent. The New Directions all gasped and ran forward to embrace the Warblers!

"So," continued John. "In all fairness, we've forfeit the competition. Good luck out there guys. Make us proud." The New Directions all smiled with tears in their eyes. They said their goodbyes and the Warblers went to got find their seats.

Mr. Schuester then came up to them and huddled the group.

"Ok, everyone, this is it! It's now or never. I'm so proud of you guys. And there are others who are as well. Take a look." The New Directions looked past the curtain confused. All sitting in a line were their parents. The New Directions smiled widely.

"Everyone in." said Mr. Schuester putting his hand out. They all put their hands in the middle and yelled. "New Directions!"

"And finally, from Mckinley High School the New Directions!"

* * *

><p>Finn stood in a bright spotlight. He wore black pants and a black tee shirt with a sparkly bright green tie.<p>

**I've paid my dues**

**Time after time**

**I've done my sentence**

**But committed no crime**

**And bad mistakes**

**I've made a few**

With each drum beat, another one of the boys were revealed in spotlights all in the same outfit. The only one missing was Kurt.

**I've had my share of sand kicked in my face**

**But I've come through**

Blaine led the boys in the chorus with all of them singing background. Unlike earlier years, this year they had the band in the front with them.

**We are the champions - my friends**

**And we'll keep on fighting till the end**

**We are the champions**

**We are the champions**

**No time for losers**

**'Cause we are the champions of the world**

Artie sang next with Austin singing background.

**I've taken my bows**

**And my curtain calls**

**You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it**

**I thank you all**

The boys all joined in for the final chorus. The audience members all took out their cell phones and waved them in the air.

**We are the champions my friends**

**And we'll keep on fighting till the end**

**We are the champions**

**We are the champions**

**No time for losers**

**'Cause we are the champions of the world**

The song ended and the crowd cheered. Both the boys and the band moved to the back. The lights turned off. Then suddenly a green spotlight swept the stage as the music began.

* * *

><p>The lights turned on and there stood the girls. They were all dressed in short sparkly green dresses and stiletto heals. Kurt stood there also in the same outfit as the other boys. Brittany began the song.<p>

**Hot and dangerous**

**If you're one of us, then roll with us**

'**Cause we make the hipsters fall in love**

**And we've got hot-pants on enough**

Quinn came forward and sang the next part.

**And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club**

**And no, you don't wanna mess with us**

**Got Jesus on my necklace-s-s**

Rachel and Tina sang the next part together.

**I've got that glitter on my eyes**

**Stockings ripped all up the side**

**Looking sick and sexy-fied**

**So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**

Brittany started, and in pairs, the girls joined in one line at a time.

**Tonight we're going hard,hard,ha-hard**

**Just like the world is ours-ours-o-ours**

**We're tearin' it apar-par-p-part**

**You know we're superstars**

**We are who we are!**

The girls and Kurt all sang together and danced in complicated moves led by Brittany and Sunshine. The crowd all got up and began dancing along.

**We're dancing like we're dumb,dumb,d-d-d-dumb**

**Our bodies go numb,numb,n-n-n-numb**

**We'll be forever young,young,y-y-y-young**

**You know we're superstars**

**We are who we are!**

Kurt sang the next part as the lights began going crazy, flashing off and on.

**DJ turn it up,up,up,up,up...**

**DJ turn it up,up,up,up,up...**

**DJ turn it up,up,up,up,up...**

**DJ turn it up,up,up,up,up...**

For the final chorus, the boys descended to join the boys and they all danced together while the girls with Brittany and Quinn in lead finishing the song.

**Tonight we're going hard,hard,ha-hard**

**Just like the world is ours-ours-o-ours**

**We're tearin' it apart-par-p-part**

**You know we're superstars**

**We are who we are!**

**We're dancing like we're dumb,dumb,d-d-d-dumb**

**Our bodies go numb,numb,n-n-n-numb**

**We'll be forever young,young,y-y-y-young**

**You know we're superstars**

**We are who we are!**

**OW!**

The lights turned off one by one and all that was left at the end was Brittany doing the splits. When that light turned off, the crowd cheered wildly. The Glee Club parents, who had been in awe the entire time, all cheered very loudly. They had never been more proud of their kids.

* * *

><p>Aural Intensity and the New Directions stood on stage awaiting verdict. They all were silently praying. Rod Remington made his way to the stage, the envelopes of destiny in his hand. He greeted the audience and congratulated the Glee Clubs. He explained the Warblers predicament, and the Warblers came forward to receive the third place trophy, as a token of their work. And then for the first time, something amazing happened. Quinn Fabray who stood on the outside of the group reached her hand out to a girl beside her who was in Aural Intensity. The girl looked shocked but then smiled and took. The Glee Club, now viewing this act, all smiled and linked hands. Both Glee Clubs were now connected. The audience viewed this and all stood up and began cheering.<p>

Rod silenced the audience and took out the first envelope.

"And now the moment you have all been waiting for… the winners of the 2011 Winter Regionals…." The New Directions looked over at Aural Intensity and smiled nervously. " The New Directions! Your going to Nationals in Vegas!" The New Directions roared with the crowd as they all jumped into each other's arms in celebration. Aural Intensity ran forward to grab the trophy from Rod and presented it themselves to the New Directions. The New Directions smiled and enveloped Aural Intensity in a big group hug. And for that one moment, all troubles were forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay – Miley Cyrus<strong>

**Burnin' Up – Jonas Brothers**

**The Cave – Mumford and Sons**

**We are the Champions – Queen**

**We R Who We R – Ke$ha**

**So that was Regionals! I hope that you enjoyed. Reviews would be lovely! I will try to update as soon as possible. Spoiler…. it's not Christmas… it's something better! Look for my update! **


	9. Authors Note

Hello readers. It may already be obvious since we haven't posted in forever but we are abandoning this fanfiction. There were too many characters to take care of. We talked about editing out some characters and reposting but neither of us are really interested anymore in this story. Also, I mean, Glee Season 3 is done so it's sort of pointless. If you were a reader, thank you for sticking with us.

Love,

GleekAnderson and GleekPierceLopez


End file.
